Speedster Hybrid
by Jonathan112
Summary: Full Summary inside. Takes place after "Evil Ending" in "Legend of Tyrannis: Bloodshed". I own nothing, but my OCs (check my profile). A "What-If" story. May have M content in certain scenes. Expect some old Sonic characters (example: Bunnie Rabbot)
1. Prologue

SUMMARY

What happened when Klaxon left Spyro's world after his son turned Evil in "Legend of Tyrannis: Bloodshed?" This shows where he went and his adventures in...Sonic The Hedgehog's Universe! He gains new friends and enemies and makes fun of Shadow along the way! Come join Klaxon, the mentally unstable blue-green scaled Dragon/Wolf/Terran Hybrid, as he finds Chaos Emeralds, causes havoc, and messes with peoples' minds!

Please Note: Klaxon is able to shape-shift so expect random characters from (almost) every Universe, but he will probably mostly use...TOBI! Now let the CHAOS BEGIN! Also, might have Princess Sally, Bunnie Rabbot, and other old Sonic characters included in this.

Note: This is a "What If" story so has no true effect with my series.

I own nothing but Klaxon.

* * *

PROLOGUE

A portal opened in the middle of Station Square and a tall, roughly 8 to 9 foot, figure walked out, he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. His black dreadlocks hid his eyes and both his hands clenched into fists before he slammed them into the nearby brick wall. Tears trailed down his scarred face. He then noticed it started to rain and he sighed before lifting up his metal arm and checking what dimension he was in.

"Sonic's world? This could be fun...heheheheehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the loon before he disappeared in black mist leaving an empty alley as a certain two-tailed fox walked into view.

"Huh? That's weird, I could of swore I heard laughter. Oh well." said the sixteen-year-old vulpine as he walked off. Meanwhile on the rooftop of a nearby building, Klaxon watched the fox walk towards Mystic Ruins. The moonlight glinted off Klaxon's left eye.

"HAHA! I'm gonna have fun here..." mused the Hybrid to himself as he stealthily followed the fox.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	2. Who the heck are you!

Chapter 2: Who the heck are you?!

Tails entered his house/workshop in Mystic Ruins and fell right onto his bed, too tired to remove his red and white sneakers, gloves, and orange scarf. Over the years he had grown taller, and his hands had curved into claws and he didn't want Sonic to know so he wore gloves more often to hide them, and his canines had also gotten sharper and longer and he tried his best to hide them yet he didn't want Sonic to suspect anything...

"I'm becoming more like a Were-Fox each day..." mumbled Tails to himself before he heard his doorbell ring.

*DING-DONG!*

He got up and began walking towards the door.

*DING-DONG!*

*DING-DONG!*

*DING-DONG!*

"I'm coming!" growled Tails and he flung the door open.

*DING-DONG!*

He looked to see a kid, probably 12-years, dressed in a black cloak with red clouds, black dreadlocks, and a blue-green mask in a swirl pattern with a hole visible for the right eye. He also noticed the kid was drenched from the rainstorm.

*DING-DONG!*

Tails got a tick mark on his forehead and his right eye began twitching.

"What do you want!?" snapped Tails and the kid flinched putting his hands to shield his face.

"I-I sorry mister. I-I didn't mean to disturb you, b-but I have no home or family a-and I'm cold. C-can I come in?" said the kid in a childish voice that didn't match his age. Tails' anger quickly left to see the kid look afraid and moved aside.

"Come on..."

*WHOOSH!*

"...in?"

Tails looked at the kid who for one minute seemed afraid of everything and the next hyper.

"Ooooh, what's this do?!" said the kid pressing the button on a blender turning it on and then running off before Tails could stop him and he got splattered with day old yogurt. After roughly five minutes the kid curled up on the couch and removed his mask putting it on the coffee table and Tails saw he had a small piece of clothe covering the left side of his face.

'What's under that clothe?' Tails thought to himself but decided to deal with it tomorrow and he trudged off to bed, this time taking off his shoes, gloves, and scarf before he curled into bed.

* * *

NEXT DAY

Tails woke up to the sounds of fighting. He groaned when he suspected who was fighting and so he got up, put his gloves, shoes, and scarf on and walked outside to see Knuckles trying to flatten the kid into a pancake. He noticed though that this time Knuckles was red (or redder) in the face than usual and his eyes showed relentless fury.

"EEEK!" screamed the kid as Knuckles slammed his fists creating a crater where the kid was once standing. The kid tried to run by Tails, but he caught by the back of his cloak and began flailing.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! DON'T LET HIM GET ME!" screamed the kid.

"TAILS!" roared Knuckles and Tails sort of lost his cool.

"Y-yes?" stammered Tails while smiling sheepishly.

"Give me the kid so I can flatten him!" roared the echidna.

"What did he do?"

"Got up on Angel Island, snuck into the Master Emerald's location, painted it red, and called me a wimp!"

Tails choked on his own laugh before he regained himself and began walking back inside dragging the kid, "I'll deal with him."

"NO! NO! I'LL TAKE WHATEVER THE TOMATO HAS FOR PUNISHMENT! PLEASE NO!" screamed the kid flailing even more.

Upon closing the door Tails threw the kid onto the couch and the kid's mask popped off and the clothe was still covering the left side of his face but was no longer covering his mouth. The kid looked nervous and Tails noticed that the kid's teeth were showing and boy did they look sharp.

"[Sigh] What did you do kid?" said Tails.

"Everything he said. He can't just take a joke." said the kid pouting. Tails once again choked on his laughter before he fell on the floor laughing and the kid started laughing too.

"That is _so_ true about Knuckles!" said Tails laughing but then an explosion caused their laughter to stop.

"Sorry kid, got a mission to do. By the way, what's your name?" said Tails walking out the door.

"Klaxon." said the kid confused.

"Nice name. Be right back!" said Tails before he took off for Station Square.

* * *

Station Square; 20 Minutes Later

Tails arrived to see Sonic fighting Dr. Robotnik...again with the standard robots and keeping a "safe" distance in a hover chair.

"So Sonic, what do you think of my newest creation?" said Robotnik with a smirk.

"What 'newest creation'? The only thing new around here is how you always lose!" said Sonic with a smirk.

"Wha- How dare- GAH! Mecha-Sally, KILL HIM!" screamed Robotnik.

From an opening in the side pod of the chair came a mechanized version of a chipmunk and Sonic paled as did Tails.

"Sally..." gasped Sonic.

"Priority One: Hedgehog." said the machine with a monotone voice and advanced bringing out an energy blade.

"YOO-HOO! Over here!" said the kid waving his arms wildly, "Come on! I'm so much fun to play with!"

Robotnik had a tick mark on his face at this child's antics and lost his composure.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU AFTER I'VE KILLED SONIC AND WEAKLING OF A SIDEKICK TAILS! MATTER OF FACT I'M CERTAIN I WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE TO TRY TO KILL YOU!" screamed the doctor while flailing wildly.

"Did he just say he'd go easy on me? Did he? Did he?! DID HE!?" screamed the kid getting angrier by the second and Sonic, Tails, and Mecha-Sally walked a fair distance away while Robotnik's eyes (behind his glasses) became wide with fear.

"ROBOTS KILL HIM!" yelled Robotnik pointing at Klaxon.

"NOBODY GOES EASY ON ME!" yelled Klaxon going beserk on the robots. Soon every robot was a piece of scrap, minus Mecha-Sally and Robotnik was panicking and sweating up a storm.

"Mecha-Sally kill him then deal with the other two! I'm getting out of here!" said Robotnik taking off with haste.

Mecha-Sally advanced on Klaxon slowly but was "shocked" when Klaxon appeared in front of her, fist reared back and then...

"PULVERIZING ROCKET BLOW!" yelled Klaxon slamming his fist into her head and then rocket engines sprouted from his elbow and activated, catapulting Mecha-Sally into a brick wall while knocking something loose in her head. His mask fell off after that and he fell to his knees, panting heavily. The clothe then fell off his face to reveal a scar on his left eye and four scars on his left cheek, leaving Sonic and Tails shocked. Sonic walked up to the kid and picked him up by the scruff of his cloak.

"Who the heck are you?!" yelled Sonic anger clear in his voice and he seemed to shiver when he felt cold metal on his wrist. He looked down to see the kid's left arm completely metal.

"A...friend..." said Klaxon before passing out.

"S-Sonic...?" spoke Mecha-Sally catching the duo's attention and Sonic slowly turned around to see Mecha-Sally standing but unsteadily and looking directly at him.

"W-what h-happened?" said Mecha-Sally before falling to the ground, "unconscious."

Tails walked up to her and looked her over before he noticed a computer chip on the ground and picked it up and looked it over. It had the Robotnik Empire symbol on it and he crushed it in his hands before he picked Mecha-Sally up, with some difficulty, and carried her back to his workshop with Sonic following dragging Klaxon along.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Well, hope this is a good story. I'd prefer constructive criticism than destructive to this story. And as I said in the previous chapter, expect old Sonic Characters. And I prefer the Sonic/Sally relationship than Sonic/Amy so don't whine! Whining is for dogs!


	3. Aftermath

CHAPTER 3: Aftermath

**"Target Acquired" **= Robotic Voice

* * *

Tails was sitting on a bench, head resting in his hands while deep in thought. How could this happen? How many years had it been?

_Sally_

He looked up at the sky sadness in his eyes. He was drawn out of it when his earpiece rang, he activated it.

"Hello?" said Tails sounding calm and then visibly flinched.

"TAILS HEEEEELLLLLPPPP!" screamed Klaxon in the earpiece and Tails looked like his ears just exploded.

"Klaxon...what's going on?" asked Tails.

"Sally...whoa!...she's gone beserk! Or...her body has...watch it!...she's warning me when she's going to attack but hurry! I can't keep this up! GET YOUR FUZZY TWO-TAILED A$$ OVER HERE!"

Tails flinched again before the line went dead and he sped off towards Mystic Ruins, over the years he had also gotten almost as fast of Sonic and his older brother seemed to be...jealous? Nah, that couldn't be it but Tails put that to the back of his mind as he raced towards his place and he ducked when the kitchen sink flew overhead when he neared his now ruined house/workshop. He was in shock, but only for a second because the sounds of fighting reached his ears.

"AAAAHH! LOOK OUT!" screamed Klaxon as he ran away juggling a grenade before...

*EXPLOSION*

"WOOOoooo-hoooo-hoooo-hoooo!" screamed Klaxon as he was sent flying into the morning sun and disappeared and Tails sweat-dropped. He then turned his attention towards his ruined home and watched as Mecha-Sally walked out of the rubble.

"Tails...**Target Acquired**...RUN!" said Mecha-Sally, her voice switching between her old self and that of one of Robuttnik's robots. An energy blade came to life on her right arm. Before he could react Mecha-Sally spin-kicked him across the face and sent him flying into the ruined house causing a dust explosion. She slowly advanced.

"[Cough! Cough!] How'd I survive that?" said Tails as he got up and barely managed to dodge a flurry of swings from MS (Mecha-Sally) before he got sliced across his left side, drawing a tiny amount of blood.

"**Prepare to die fox."** said MS as she advanced and delivered a hard left hook to Tails' jaw. She kept slamming her fists into his face and the robotic half of her mind was laughing while the now free part was crying.

**"Figures. Sonic's sidekick is nothing but a weak wittle baby." **taunted MS and that's when Tails caught her fist, shocking her.

"I...am not WEAK!" growled Tails throwing her through two undamaged walls. He looked down at his hands and smiled, a feral one that made him look like a wild animal. His fangs made him look frightening and then he flexed his claws and charged MS who was currently getting up and clutching her head. She saw him and had a rocket launcher appear on her wrist and fired...he dodged it easily before slamming his fist into her chest sending her flying through several trees.

'This power...it feels so..._good_!' thought Tails as his eyes turned yellow, aglow with hunger, and his claws grew longer and sharper 'til they ripped through his gloves. His muscles became stronger and he thought he could just jump up to her and end her pathetic life. His eyes and vision turned red and then he charged. The look on her face showed pure and honest shock. He pounded her into the ground 'til the point of wires and circuitry buzzing and showing. He grabbed her by the head and lifted her off the ground.

"Tails...**stop**...please..." said Mecha-Sally weakly as his grip tightened.

"NO!" screamed Sonic as he appeared on the scene followed by Klaxon.

"Tails, STOP!" yelled Klaxon.

Tails' mind reeled as he broke through the haze of the raging hunger he felt. He slowly turned to around to see Sonic and Klaxon.

"S-Sonic...I-I can explain..." stammered Tails before a blue blur hits him across the face, causing him to drop Mecha-Sally.

"Get away from her!" yelled Sonic glaring at Tails. Tails looked at his hands and then bolted from the scene as Sonic looked over Mecha-Sally. Klaxon walked over and found another computer chip.

'So, he beat the chip out of her but almost went too far. There's also something off about Sonic...' thought Klaxon as he crushed the chip under his bare foot, hidden under his cloak.

* * *

7 Hours Later; Station Square Beach

Tails was crying after the incident and remained hidden from site. He heard footsteps coming towards him and stop a few feet behind him.

"Tails?"

He froze at hearing Sally speak his name and then he heard her come closer and sit down by him and he looked away.

"You alright Tails?" said Sally despite her still being a machine emotion was clear in her voice, concern.

"Sal...why do you want to talk to me? I...I'm not the cute little two-tailed fox you used to know...I'm a monster." said Tails looking at his claws and then clenching them. She placed a hand on his shoulder, he shuddered at the cold metallic touch.

"Tails, despite your new appearance you'll always be the cute two-tailed fox I know and besides the beating you gave me, knocked the backup chip loose and freed me."

"Thanks...Aunt Sal."

**"Terminate Fox."**

Tails jumped and looked at Sally who was on the ground laughing.

"W-what was that?!"

"Got you to look at me didn't I? hahahaha! Should've seen the look on your face!" laughed Sally before Tails started laughing too.

"Somebody forget me?" came a voice from the shadows, causing both to get up and look at the newcomer.

"W-who are you?" said Tails getting into a defensive stance and at that the figure slumped.

"Taaaaaiiiiilllllsssss! I'm hurt! [Sobs] You can't even recognize me? [Wails]"

"Wait. KLAXON?!"

"BINGO! RINGO! DINGO! RANGO! DANGO!" said Klaxon walking into the light and the two gasped as he had dragon wings and a tail with a liquid metal tail blade and then he noticed this.

"Aw, slag! I forgot to hide them...Oh well! Can't keep all my secrets!" said Klaxon removing his mask, clothe and then his hood to reveal his wolf ears.

"What are you?" said Tails shocked.

"Really? You can't see a resemblance between me and my old man? I'm hurt. [Sobs]"

"Wait...scars on face, Shattered Eye, Liquid Metal Tail Blade...your Skyler's son!" said Sally.

"We have a winner!" said Klaxon throwing confetti into the air.

"But why are you so..." began Tails.

"Childish?' I'm insane. But don't worry! I'm happy about it! I can act like a kid!"

"Uh...how old are you?" said Sally.

"Let me think...I think late twenties to early thirties...Don't judge me!"

Sally and Tails: "We're not."

Tails then notices two chips attached to Sally's neck, barely visible.

"Hey Sal."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have two chips in your neck?"

"Oh! Klaxon made them for me. The first one is so that Robuttnik can't control me again and the second is so I can feel again. And if the '_good_' doctor tries to remove them...well, let's just say he's in for a _shock_!"

*EXPLOSION*

"Robotnik's at it again." muttered Tails getting up and he and Sally then ran off towards the explosion's site.

"HEY! WAIT FOR KLAXON!" said Klaxon donning his hood, clothe, mask and hiding his tail and wings and running after them. The trio arrive, or Klaxon arrives last out of breathe, and they see ruined Swatbots everywhere and then they hear the sounds of a female fighting.

"Come 'ere sugah! I'm gonna give you a real welcome!" said a familiar voice and Tails and Sally's eyes and optics (respectively) widen.

"Do you two know who that is?" said Klaxon before the wall caved in on him with a Swatbot on top of the ruined wall and a figure with her foot on it.

"There! That takes of them varmits!" said the figure clapping her hands free of dust with moonlight glimmering off her arm and legs.

"Bunnie?" said Sally shocked.

Said person turned her head towards the two and instead of pleasantries went with...arm turning into a laser cannon!

* * *

END CHAPTER


	4. Unhappy Reunion

CHAPTER 4: Unhappy Reunion

* * *

"How dare you show you're face around here you sadistic murderin' piece of scrap!" yelled the rabbit before she fired her cannon of which both Tails and Sally barely dodged.

"Bunnie, I'm not under Robotnik's control anymore!" said Sally.

"Like Ah'm gonna believe that horse crap! Last time Ah did it cost me Antione!" said Bunnie firing another round.

"Bunnie, listen to her! She's her old self again...somewhat." said Tails and Bunnie's attention went to the fox.

"Who're you supposed to be?" said Bunnie pointing her cannon at him next.

"Tails..." said the vulpine looking away.

"Suuuuure. As if Ah'd believe that! Tails doesn't have claws...or fangs that stick out of his mouth like a beaver's!"

"Hey! I do NOT HAVE AN OVERBITE!"

Klaxon then appeared in Bunnie's line of sight and she pointed her cannon at him.

"Now who are you?"

"My name is Klaxon! Or you can call me Tobi! I just moved here and I'm best friends with Tails and Sally! By the way, you look like you'd make an excellent hair-dresser." said Klaxon giving the enraged cyber-rabbit a compliment at the end leaving her flustered.

"Well...I...um...NO! Yer just trying to trick me!" snapped Bunnie losing the blush she had before firing at him.

"WHAT'D I SAY?! WHAT'D I SAY?!" yelled Klaxon running from the laser blasts flailing his arms, his visible eye wide and crying anime tears. Sally then brought out her energy blades and charged Bunnie, both locked hands in a strength battle. Sally saddened at her friend's attitude while Bunnie was just enraged. Sonic then appeared on the scene and looked at the fighting duo.

"What's going on?" asked Sonic to Tails who looked away.

"Bunnie attacked us and we've been trying to talk some sense into her." said Tails rubbing his neck.

"Sugah-hog, mind giving me a hand here!?" said Bunnie as she began losing the strength battle.

"Bunnie, she is on our side again. Just ask Klaxon." said Sonic before he saw Klaxon lying in a crater, his body smoking.

"I'M NOT DEALING WITH THAT CRAZY LASER WIELDING RABBIT 'TIL SHE CALMS DOWN!" yelled Klaxon before he passed out again. Suddenly an ominous shadow loomed over the group.

"Weeeeell, isn't this interesting?" came the voice of Robotnik from his hover chair, "I see my latest servant has done a good job rounding up the last of the pests for me. This is now sooooo much easier."

"Go to hell Buttnik." growled Sally before she released her grip on Bunnie and turned around and fired a rocket from her wrist shocking the mad doctor who's eyes widened and sweat began flying off him.

"WHAT?! HOW'D YOU ESCAPE MY CONTROL!?" screamed the doctor before the missile exploded in his face and once the smoke cleared, his face was covered in soot and ash and his moustache looked like a mane going around his head, he then left with more haste than usual. Sally turned around to have Bunnie's cannon pointed at her head.

"Any last words scrap pile?" growled Bunnie.

"Just this: I'm sorry." said Sally before she put her head against the cannon's tip.

"Sal, wait-" began Tails but was stopped by Sally's hand.

"Don't Tails. If this is want Bunnie wants, I won't stop her." said Sally before she shed a tear and Bunnie noticed this and drew back her cannon.

"Last time Ah checked robots don't cry." said Bunnie reverting her arm to normal, "But Ah still don't trust you as far as Ah can throw ya. So, how'd Tails start looking like a monster from out of a horror flick?"

Tails flinched at the comment and began walking away.

"Bunnie, why'd you have to say that? He's sensitive about it, especially the way Sonic treated him earlier." said Klaxon zooming in front of Bunnie with a stern look in his eye, "Hey Tails! Wait for me!"

Bunnie watched as the two walked off and the Sally began walking away. Bunnie sighed before she began walking away too. Sonic stood there awhile before he walked away. A clone of Klaxon's, who mimicked Zetsu, watched the cobalt hedgehog from the side of a building.

"I don't like this, something's off about this guy. **You noticed it too huh? I say we follow him and report back to Klaxon when we're done. **You sure that's a good idea? I mean, he _is _'The Fastest Thing Alive' and I have no doubt he'd be able to spot us.** How can he spot us when we're a tree, a car, or even the ground he's walking on?** Good point, I never thought of that. **You never do.**" said Zetsu before he faded into the wall.

Meanwhile Sonic was walking like he was relaxed but on the inside, he was fighting with himself.

'How can they accept Tails? He's no longer the little two-tailed vulpine I used to know! But he's still my friend...Why am I worried? He's not destroying anything or harming anyone! Sheesh I must be getting paranoid or something?!' thought Sonic to himself.

_'But he is a monster, look at what he did to Sally.'_ said a darker more surpressed version of Sonic.

'I'm not listening to you. Chili dogs, chili dogs, lalalalalala!'

_'Funny, already the seed of doubt has been planted and then...I'll have my way'_

'I'm not listening!'

Zetsu meanwhile cautiously followed him until he came to a very shifty looking bar.

"I don't like this place. Let's leave. **No, we have to follow him. Besides, we fit right in."** said Zetsu emerging from the ground and walking in. Upon entering he received many confused and hostile glares.

"See? I told you. **Shut up.**"

A large heavily muscular man walked up to Zetsu.

"Alright punk, enough with the costume, take it off." said the bouncer.

"What costume?" said the white half looking genuinely confused.

"What're you're wearing."

**"This a part of me you pea-brained idiot!"** said black Zetsu.

"Alright tough guy, you're out!" said the bouncer rolling up his sleeves.

Meanwhile Sonic left the bar through the back door and was smirking.

"Serves them right for following me." said the hedgehog to himself as he walked away.

He jumps when he hears screams coming from the building and the lights begin flickering and then he runs off. The next day the bar was under investigation by the police. Only the manager survived and he was forever in a fetal position, sucking his thumb and constantly mumbling: "He wasn't human, he wasn't human..."

* * *

END CHAPTER


	5. Rematch Overdue

Chapter 5

* * *

Three Weeks Later

Tails house/workshop was fixed and rebuilt with an extra room for Klaxon. Tails came into the house clutching his head.

"What is wrong with me?" said Tails to himself as he sat down on the couch. He then noticed a loud noise coming from Klaxon's room.

"Is that music?"

Tails got up and walked to the door of Klaxon's room and opened the door to be blasted back into a wall by blaring music.

[Blaring: The Sailor Song]

"KLAXON TURN THAT DOWN!" yelled Tails and then the music stopped and Tails fell to the floor.

"You called Tails?" said Klaxon with an eye smile before it turned to panic and he slammed his door shut and activated the door's reinforced Titanium shell as Tails tried to bust in. He was sweating up a storm before he activated his comm-link.

"Zetsu-san I need help! What's Tails doing?!" said Tobi into the earpiece.

"Sorry he's too scary for us to come out. **For once I agree with him**" came Zetsu's response and Klaxon dared to say something.

"Tails...I'm sorry for having blaring music...can I come out?"

"Yes...No...don't...Stay in there for the day! AAH!" came the response and Klaxon knew something was wrong, if Tails' voice getting deeper was any indication.

'Funny, he doesn't know me very well. I can walk right out there and he won't see me, but first...' thought Klaxon.

"Hey Tails! I jumped out the window, see you later!"

He heard the crashing of objects and that's when he cautiously opened the door and he saw claw marks all along the door and then he became a "ghost" and walked outside. He then saw Tails and he was glade he tricked the vulpine, he looked more like a feral animal than usual and so he pulled out one of Rico's staffs he always carried and...

*THUNK!*

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" yelled Tails becoming normal again and Klaxon returned to normal.

"Tell me, how do you feel?" said Klaxon in a serious tone that no longer matched his voice or personality and got the 16-year-old vulpine off guard.

"Uh...fine, I guess..." replied Tails still shocked.

"Any problems with friends, or girlfriends?"

"WHAT?! I DON'T HAVE ANY GIRLFRIENDS! AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" yelled Tails his eyes turning red.

"Calm down."

Tails tried to calm down but with no success.

"Look into my eye."

Tails looked into Klaxon's Shattered Eye and lost himself in its dizzying yet calming effect before he was suddenly snapped out of it.

"What...happened?" said Tails clutching his head for a second.

"I'm guessing predatory instincts were for some reason kicking in. Don't know why. Now then, I have somewhere I need to be. Bye Tails." said Klaxon walking off.

"Where're you going?"

"To annoy Shadow. My father always did, so why can't I?"

Before Tails could answer Klaxon disappeared in black mist and Tails turned around to come face-to-face with Zetsu.

"AH! Don't do that!"

"Sorry. **Next time keep an eye on your surroundings.** Excuse us now, we need to go keep an eye on Sonic. **You idiot! We weren't supposed to tell him!** I'm sorry, it slipped. **Slipped my a$$! You willingly blabbed it! **I said I was sorry!..."

Tails watched in confusion as the plant-like man walked off arguing with himself and he sighed. He understood why Zetsu was spying on Sonic, even he felt that Sonic was...off. He got up and went into the hangar and began working on the Tornado and ever since Klaxon started helping, you couldn't even tell it was the same plane. Klaxon may be insane but he was incredibly smart and very creative with weapons systems. He lost himself in his work.

* * *

Meanwhile; G.U.N HQ

Klaxon appeared in front of the building and smirked beneath his mask before he inhaled.

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS A BIG WIMP!" yelled Klaxon in his normal voice and waited. He didn't have to wait long though as a red and black blur shot out of the building.

"WHO CALLED ME A WIMP?!" yelled the angsty and egomaniac of a hedgehog he looked down to see a 12-year-old kid wearing a mask and he glared at the boy.

"What do you want?"

"To fight you." said Klaxon with a childish voice.

"Yeah right I could beat a little kid like you any day." said Shadow waving him off.

"You couldn't beat my father." said Klaxon with a smirk behind his mask and he knew he hit a nerve because Shadow froze and turned back to him.

"What did you say?" growled the hedgehog, anger clear in his eyes.

"My father kicked your butt and you've wanted a rematch with him ever since, well guess whaaaat?" said Klaxon reaching for his mask.

"What?" growled Shadow.

"(Normal Voice) I'll take his place!" said Klaxon throwing off his mask and was enveloped in smoke.

[Suspenseful fight Music]

When the smoke cleared, Klaxon no longer looked like a twelve-year-old kid, instead he looked about 24 (his true age is late 20s to early 30s) and he was about 8 feet tall, his feet were bare, his wings were stretched out, and his tail was swaying slowly back and forth, he was wearing camouflage cargo pants that were ripped at the knees and he wore no shirt to reveal the twelve pack he had and he wasn't ridiculously muscular but they did show pretty well, his face was twisted into an insane smile and his eyes showed playful glee, his scars and sharp teeth made his appearance more disturbing.

"Come on Shadow! Let's Fight!" said Klaxon pulling out two of the eight swords strapped to his back and got into a dual sword stance.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	6. Shadow's Humiliation

Chapter 6: Shadow's Humiliation

* * *

Klaxon charged the red-black hedgehog and slammed his swords into the ground where the hedgehog was previously standing and then blocked a kick with his metal arm.

"You're fast, but I'm faster." said Klaxon grabbing Shadow by the leg and throwing him into a tree. Shadow climbed out of the tree and barely avoided Klaxon's shoulder charge. Shadow then Chaos Controlled in an AK-47 and aimed it at Klaxon who inhaled and unleashed a green fireball that impacted with Shadow's gun and melted it into molten slag.

"What are you?" growled Shadow holding his somewhat burnt hand.

"A Wolf/Dragon/Terran Hybrid. What? It isn't obvious?" said Klaxon.

"You look more like some kind of mad scientist freak experiment."

Klaxon turned around and began sobbing which Shadow took to his advantage and charged the Hybrid and did a jump kick only to wind up having his head grabbed.

"AAHH!" cried Shadow in pain.

"Say hello to the Iron Claw." said Klaxon smiling as he tightened his grip a bit causing Shadow to squirm.

"Chaos Blast!" yelled Shadow.

"EEP!"

*Explosion*

The dust clears and Shadow looks around to see Tobi juggling grenades.

"Hello. Want to play?" said Tobi and his answer is a Chaos Spear through one of the grenades and Shadow turns around only to get a right hook across his jaw.

"What the-?! How did you?!" said Shadow shocked.

"It was a clone silly!" said Klaxon before he had his tail blade morph into the Mini-gun; Ol' Painless.

"Open wide!"

Shadow's eyes grew wide before he sped off trying to avoid the projectiles that Klaxon was firing and soon a dust cloud enveloped the hedgehog. Klaxon reverted his tail to normal and began walking forward when Shadow jumped out of the smoke cloud wielding a Havoc Rocket Salvo Launcher.

"EAT THIS!" yelled Shadow firing the missiles.

"EEEEEKKK!" screamed Klaxon running away and dodging 9 of the ten missiles that tenth though hit him in the back, "AAAAHHH!"

*Explosion*

Shadow threw the empty launcher away and began walking away when a hand shot out and grabbed his leg and began pulling him into the cloud of smoke and when the smoke cleared who saw a man that had weird eyes, black around white pupils, and he was incredibly stitched up.

"This should be fun. I've never used Kakuzu before but always time for new things!" said Kakuzu before he threw Shadow forward and into another tree, his arm retracting back into it place with a _squish_. Before Shadow even blinked, Kakuzu was in front of him and kicked him in the gut sending him into a brick wall. Shadow got up unsteadily before a hand shot forward and grabbed him by the throat and began pulling him forward.

"Just give up Shadow, you lost. I win you lose. I don't want to have to kill you just to make you quit." said Kakuzu as he lifted Shadow above his head.

"I'm not giving up. I'm the Ultimate LifeForm!" snapped Shadow.

"Pity. I could have let your ego live if you had."

The next thing Shadow knee was he was kissing pavement and then...darkness...

* * *

Several Hours Later

12-year-old Klaxon (in his version of the Tobi get-up) was walking back towards Tails place while carrying large bags of money on his back. He smirked as to what he did to Shadow and continued on his way and he bet that Shadow's ego would be severely hurt after he saw what was posted on the Web.

He began laughing at this thought.

"What's so funny?" said Tails jumping off his house as Klaxon neared.

"Look up 'The Hedgehog Puppet' on the Internet later." said Klaxon as he continued walking leaving Tails confused.

* * *

Later; Tails' Workshop

Tails turned on his computer and typed in what Klaxon said an a video appeared after the search bar and he looked at the views.

"2,000,000,000 VIEWS?!" he asked shocked and then he pressed play.

* * *

Several Hours Earlier

A red haired man walked on to a fairly decent stage and he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and his hair was red, his eye color couldn't be described.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to my puppet show. Now then, I have one thing to say about one certain puppet. His name is Shadow and he 'willingly' allowed me to do this. My name is Sasori and I'm your host. Enjoy the show." said the redhead before he walked off and then a black-red hedgehog puppet appeared on stage with blue strings attached to his arms, legs, and eyelids.

* * *

Present

Tails burst out laughing at the play and he fell onto the floor howling with laughter. And Klaxon was laughing at his way of humiliating the hedgehog inside the Living Room with the News on saying that "The Hedgehog Puppet" is an inter-species hit among Robians, Mobians, Half-Mobians, and Humans. While Shadow smashed the TV at his place before curling in on himself at such a humiliation.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	7. Feral Tails vs Klaxon

Chapter 7: Feral Tails vs. Klaxon and Zetsu

* * *

Early Morning; Mystic Ruins

Tails got up and walked outside, he removed his scarf and shoes first and he had quit wearing gloves after his claws came out.

'What is wrong with me? So hungry...Maybe just some rabbits or a sheep but NO humans or Mobians...definitely not! UGH!' thought Tails before he ran off on all fours unaware of the two figures watching him from the shadows.

"Hmmm, let's follow him." said the smallest of the two.

"Are you sure? I mean, he is becoming more and more feral. **Ah what are you worried about? Besides, he can't kill us and I'm sure he'd make an excellent challenge. **I'm just worried about his and our well-being. **He needs something to quench that hunger of his and a fight would probably help.** Okay, but if things get out of hand we should leave." said Zetsu.

The two follow him stealthily and from the shadows. And then they lose him for a few minutes but then find him in a clearing next to a dead bird and they watch in disgust as he crams it into his mouth.

"He's worse than Orochimaru. **At least he doesn't regurgitate what he eats.**" said Zetsu quietly. Tails then turns his head towards them and both panic and Tails stands up and crosses his arms.

"You can come out now." said Tails with annoyance edging his voice. Both notice his eyes are tinted yellow.

"I hope he's not becoming the snake himself. **He's not you fool, its just an appearance change. **Still, its disturbing." said Zetsu to himself.

"How'd you know we were following you?" said Klaxon in his childish voice.

"You weren't being very stealthy, I could hear you a mile away and you said you'd follow me a few hours ago!" said Tails.

"But we were being as stealthy as we could and we were whispering."

"[Sigh] My senses are getting sharper, am I just something that is meant only to hunt and kill? It wasn't meant to be like this..."

"Cut the self pity act and get ready to fight." said Klaxon his voice dead serious and no longer childish as he reached for his mask.

"W-wait what?!" said Tails surprised

"In order to control yourself you must practice in using this power. **He's right you know**." said Zetsu.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." said Tails going to all fours.

"Don't get cocky fool, ya fool!" said Klaxon as he removed his mask and became his true age (somewhat, he looks 24) and pulled out eight swords.

"~Now I'm gonna make me a fox kebab and it will taste great~" said Klaxon charging forward and swinging his swords in highly random and unpredictable movements.

"DON'T RAP, YOU CAN'T!" yelled Tails as he dodged the attacks yet received some cuts.

"~Don't be dissing my style or else I'm gonna get pissed~"

"SHUT UP!"

The two fight for a few minutes neither getting an advantage until Klaxon makes a tiny mistake and winds up losing an arm.

~Think that's gonna stop me? I can grow a new one~"

"STOP TALKING, YOU CAN'T RHYME!"

"~You think I'm the only you have to deal with; guess again fool, ya fool!~"

Tails barely managed to dodge a scythe that came down as he devoured Klaxon's arm and then he had to constantly dodge his new attacker's attacks.

"WOO-HOO!" screamed Hidan his eyes wide with glee and a sinister smile etched onto his face as he swung his three bladed scythe at the vulpine. The two went at it for a good while before Hidan got a good kick in sending Tails flying only to get caught by a hand that reeled him towards Kakuzu who slammed him into the ground behind him.

"This is who we have to fight? Not worth the pay." said the stitched up man as his hand reattached itself. Tails got up slowly and the four then notice that Tails has seemingly gotten more feral as the fights went on; his claws were sharper and were becoming more like serrated hooks, his body was becoming more muscular, and his eyes were beginning to glow yellow and started having yellow irises.

"Well now...This could get interesting." said Kakuzu throwing off his cloak to reveal 4 weird masks sewn into his back and then they came to life and formed different creatures.

"I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T TRYING TO KILL ME!" snapped Tails at Klaxon who had regrown his arm.

"I'm giving you what a real fight is like. Did you expect anything else? Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" said Klaxon before he unleashed a massive green fireball that spread out and nearly caught Tails in the blast. Tails then came across Zetsu with the flytrap parts closed but suddenly they opened up and Zetsu charged the vulpine and Tails got into a melee match with him.

"I'm sorry about this. **I'm enjoying this. I get to see how tough you really are...**" said Zetsu before he formed his left hand into a blade-like object and tried to run Tails through with it only to have it get stuck in a tree.

"**Oh crud! **I warned you. **Shut up!" **said Zetsu as Tails tried to deliver some blows to the plant-like man only to run his fist through the tree. Suddenly a puppet dropped down in front of Tails and he jumped back.

"I believe its time to end this." said the redhead as he put his hands in front of him and two gun-like barrels extended from his palms before flames shot out of them which Tails dodged and his right tail got singed a little due to the heat. Suddenly a metal tail came flying at him and cut his side a little and he winced in pain.

"You are lucky, normally all my weapons would be edged with poison, but I was told not to have poison on them for this fight." said the redhead as blades extended from his arms and he charged Tails using his tail like a spring. Tails swung his claws and the puppet dropped down, headless and Tails caught his head looking at the puppet in shock.

"Do not worry, I can fix myself later. But you have others you should worry about." said the head and Tails heard the sound of something slicing through air and barely dodged Hidan's scythe as it came down.

"This isn't even any fun. You suck man! You're nothing but a weak little f**ing baby!" said Hidan with a smirk and then everybody becomes wide-eyed and steps away from Hidan.

"You just made a big mistake Hidan. **For once I agree. **This is probably the third or fourth time you've agreed with me. **This conversation is meaningless."** said Zetsu as he disappeared into a tree.

"Come on! What's the worst this weak little f** can do to me?!" said Hidan looking back at the others before a shadow loomed over him and he turned back to see Tails holding a semi over him.

"HUH?!" said Hidan his eyes turning big and white and his mouth a big "O" as a sweat-drop and a tick mark appeared on his head.

"Who's the weakling now?!" growled Tails.

"Me..." squeaked Hidan as he dropped his scythe before Tails slams the semi on him repeatedly like a hammer to a nail. Soon Tails dropped the semi on Hidan.

"[Muffled] I'm okay." came Hidan's voice from under the semi.

"That was interesting. **But where'd he get the semi?" **said Zetsu before he was grabbed by Tails.

**"Oh crud! **Wait! Don't-" said Zetsu but too late as he was ripped in half and both screamed before the two were in half and Tails dropped them shocked.

**"Do you have any idea how long it will take us to get back together?!" **yelled Black Zetsu as he got up.

"Calm down, he didn't do it on purpose. Even I can tell that." said White getting up also.

Tails was shocked, if the two hadn't been able to split apart he would have killed them and with that thought he took off.

"Hey Tails, wait! Great! You scared him off Black!" said White hopping over to Black and delivered a right hook to Black's face.

**"I chased him off?! He ran off because he's too much of chicken!" **said Black delivering a left hook to White's face.

The two are then fighting each other and Klaxon, as a twelve-year-old walks over to them, grabs them by the head, and slams them together (metaphorically and literally).

"SHUT UP!" yelled Klaxon as the two merged together again.

"Sorry.** I'm not apologizing.** You're a jerk. **Says you!"** said Zetsu before Klaxon smacked him on the head with a staff.

"Let's just head back the house. Tails will show up when he's ready." said Klaxon walking back towards the house.

* * *

Next Day; River

Klaxon looked at the bloody mess that was Tails and then looked at the gutted sheep lying a few feet away from the vulpine. He sighed before he threw the fox over his shoulder and began walking back to the house and he noticed it started to rain.

"Something bad is going to happen...I know it..." muttered Klaxon narrowing his visible eye to were you'd think he was squinting.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	8. New Friends and Near Death

Chapter 8

* * *

Next Day

Tails got up and put on his scarf and shoes and began walking out and then he noticed most of the people he fought yesterday in his house plus some new ones. He saw Hidan polishing his scythe and when Hidan saw him he looked away quickly and continued polishing his scythe. Kakuzu had one of the moneybags from "The Hedgehog Puppet" play and was counting the money, dollar signs in his eyes. He saw the redhead tinkering with one of his arm blades and looked away quickly. A shadow then loomed over him and he looked up into the eyes of a fish like man.

"Yikes!" yelped Tails as he jumped back at the sight of the man.

"Easy kid. I'm on your side, we all are. If you want to know, Klaxon's in the hangar working on that jet of yours. See ya." said the shark man as he finished eating a tuna fish sandwich and left, he then noticed a huge bandaged sword leaning against a wall and Tails walks up to it to hear it growl at him and he backs away before he walks into the hangar where he sees Klaxon and Zetsu working on the Tornado.

"TAILS!" yells Klaxon childishly dropping the jumper cables he was holding.

**"WAIT! Klaxon, don't- AAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAA**AAAAA**HHHHHHH**HHHHHH!**" screamed Zetsu as the current went through his body and when the current stopped he got up and stumbled outside.

"I'm going on my break.** Watching Sonic is easier than this." **said Zetsu as he stumbled off.

"Sorry Mister Zetsu!" called Klaxon to the plant-like man before he turned his attention to Tails.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Why is there a whole bunch of weirdoes in my house?" said Tails crossing his arms.

"Hey! They're clones but people too! I decided I would need to carry my own weight around here, so I decided to help you with your jet and also help the city with a variety of people. Besides, I control them...somewhat...I don't use mindless slaves. Kakuzu is a repo man, Kisame is a fisherman, Sasori is more like a puppet master for kids' shows and also a pyrotechnic, Deidara is our 'artistic' explosives expert, the rest I'm not sure about yet...But hey! Long as they don't do something stupid we're okey-dokey!" said Klaxon.

Tails sighed and began walking off.

"Hey! Where're you going?!" called Klaxon in a childish voice.

"To get some air!" Tails called back walking towards Station Square.

Klaxon shrugged and grabbed two wires, both red.

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT!_

He hit the wall behind him, his dreadlocks puffed up and straight and his body smoking.

"WOO-HOO! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" said Klaxon before he fell to the ground in a heap.

* * *

Station Square Beach; 30 Minutes Later

Tails was relaxing with his head resting against a palm tree watching the calming waters when a scream reached his ears that was several miles away. He got up, popped some joints and took off running and after a few minutes of running came upon Robotnik cornering Amy in a mech suit.

'Aw man! And here I was hopping Robotnik screamed like a little schoolgirl.' thought Tails to himself with a smirk.

"Hey Buttnik! Not nice to pick on others for lunch money!" snapped Tails at the doctor who turned to face him.

"You? Phooey! I was hoping for that meddlesome hedgehog. Oh well. Crazy Robo-88, KILL HIM!" said Robotnik.

Soon from out of nowhere came 88 robot ninjas each with a different weapon.

"Really? Its like you ripped these robots off of the 'Kill Bill' movie franchise." said Tails with a smirk.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY ORIGINALITY! IF ANYTHING THEY RIPPED IT OFF FROM ME!(1)" roared the doctor covering the glass dome that protected him inside his mech with spit.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." said Tails and that's when the 88 attacked.

* * *

5 Minutes Later

All of the Crazy Robo-88 were on the ground and destroyed and Tails clapped the dirt off his claws and looked up at Robotnik whose mouth was open in a wide "O".

"Is that the best you got?" said Tails with a wide smirk that made Sonic freeze in his tracks halfway across town. Tails was then sucker punched in the chin by Robotnik yet it didn't seem to do much.

"YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK! I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU!" screamed Robotnik half-heartedly and gets ready for another punch but winds up getting the arm ripped clean off.

"Well then, how about this bad boy?!" yelled Robotnik brandishing a large double-bladed axe at which Tails snarls barring his fangs. Robotnik's swing misses and Tails wrenches the axe out of his grip and then smashes the glass protecting Robotnik and pulls him out of the mech and puts him across his knee and starts spanking the doctor with the flat of the axe's blade.

"This-*SPANK!*-is what-*SPANK!*-you get-*SPANK!*-for f**ing-*SPANK!*-around-*SPANK!*-with a fox! Now go home to your mother you little schoolgirl!" said Tails as he spanked Robotnik and the fat doctor got up and ran crying to his hover chair.

"BOO!" yelled Tails faking a lunge at Robotnik.

"*Girly Scream!*" Robotnik took off faster than you could say "Chaos Emerald". Tails then turns around and slowly walks up to the pink hedgehog.

"You okay?" said Tails. The pink hedgehog cringed and backed away.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you...I swear." Tails backed away and hid his claws behind his back. The hedgehog looked up with emerald eyes.

"You saved me. Guess Sonic isn't the only hero huh?"

Tails looked away and muttered, "I'm no hero."

The pink hedgehog giggled.

"Well why'd you save me clevertails?"

Tails shrugged and extended a hand/claw, "Tails."

The hedgehog extended her hand and gingerly shook Tail's, "Amy, Amy Rose."

Tails smiled revealing his fangs and she laughed a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile; Alley in Station Square

A tall metal figure walked through the alleyway and chased some stray cats away as he opened a trash can.

"Okay, let's see what's on the menu tonight. Garbage, garbage, and more garbage! (Smashes lid back onto garbage can) I'm think of sifting through trash!" yelled the mech.

*Stomach growls*

"Woe is me for being turned halfway human." mumbled the mech as he began walking away when his scanners picked something up and he looked to see Klaxon.

"Klaxon? What's he doing here? (Receives info from Soundwave) Oh...ouch, betrayed by his own son. Yeesh...And I thought my life was bad." said the mech as he continued walking and then he looked at his watch.

"Aw crud! I forgot I was gonna help Cream!" said the mech as he transformed into a rusty black motorcycle and drove off. After awhile he arrived at his destination and saw the rabbit working near the Chao Garden, he transformed and walked over to her.

"Hey Cream." said the mech waving and smiling.

"Hey Drifter." said Cream.

"Chao, Chao." said Cheese flying next to her.

"Sorry I'm late. I forgot." said Drifter rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its okay. You weren't too late."

Suddenly Drifter picked Cream up and got behind a boulder and converted his arm into a cannon as laser blasts flew by.

"W-what's going on?" said Cream afraid.

"I don't know. Don't worry though I got this." said Drifter setting her down and standing up cautiously only to get shot in the chest. He fell back onto the ground.

"Any last words, scrap?" came a female voice that walked out of the shadows, her cannon smoking.

"Just one: why?" he gasped.

The half robot rabbit walked up to him and pointed her cannon at his face.

"You're one of Buttnik's goons!" snapped the Rabbot.

"I hate that man for what he did to me!" growled Drifter as pain filled his being.

"What?!" asked Bunnie genuinely confused.

"I'll show...you..." said Drifter and his chest opened.

*BUM-BUM! BUM-BUM! BUM-BUM! BUM-BUM! BUM-BUM! BUMB-UM!*

Bunnie's eyes widen at seeing and hearing a beating heart in his chest. Cream runs up to her friend.

"Drifter!" cried the rabbit tears forming in her eyes and she clutches his hand.

"Sorry...Cream..." gasped Drifter as greenish-blue blood oozed from his mouth and then his eyes closed and his hand fell onto his stomach.

"No! Please..." cried Cream and then she looked back when she felt a metal hand on her shoulder.

"This is my fault. Ah'll help fix it." said Bunnie lifting the fairly small mech onto her shoulders, "We're taking him to Tails."

"T-Tails? I haven't seen him in awhile..." said Cream looking away.

"Don't worry. He's still the same...mostly...Come on! We have to hurry.

* * *

Tails' House/Workshop; 45 Minutes Later

Klaxon is walking to his room when he hears two people talking outside the house, he eases his head against the door.

"Yeah, that's nice, that's the spot, ooooh, yeah-heh-heh-heh." he heard Tails say and then Klaxon puts two fingers into his mouth and makes retching noises. The next thing he knows is a punch to the face through the door. He tumbles back, recovers, turns ,"Duh, which way did he go George which way did he go?", and falls to the ground. Zetsu then appears from the floor.

"We should have told him.** That what? Tails' new friend was scratching behind his ears, neck, and back? No way, this was better. **You are so heartless. **Thank you.** That wasn't a compliment!" said Zetsu before he walked out to a greenhouse he built that was full of carnivorous plants and fell asleep.

"Tails, don't you think that was a little harsh?" said Amy after Tails sat back down on the deck.

"Maybe, but he was being rude." said Tails crossing his arms and then he looks at Amy, "Can you scratch my ears again?" asked Tails hesitantly.

"Okay." said Amy and she does which causes Tails' tails to wag. The two are interrupted by hurried footsteps and they see Bunnie and Cream come into view with Bunnie carrying Drifter on her back.

"Bunnie? What happened?" said Tails getting up.

"No time Tails! This bot needs help. NOW SUGAH!" said Bunnie carrying Drifter into Tails' workshop and dropping him on a table and Tails looks him over and then sees his open chest and the beating heart and his eyes widen. He turns around to get Tails and sees Cream and she looks scared both for her friend and how Tails looks.

"Not what you were expecting huh?" said Tails a little downcast and Cream shakes her head, 'no'. Cheese lands on Tails' shoulder and hugs his neck.

"At least I still have one friend that doesn't mind my appearance." mused Tails before he gently picked up Cheese and handed him to Cream and then smiled to her.

"I'll make sure your friend lives." said Tails before he got the needed tools and Cream smiled before she got out of the way. Throughout the night Tails worked on Drifter.

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) I do not own the "Kill Bill" movie franchise and I did that phrase as a joke. I meant no Copyright Infringement.


	9. Recovery and Betrayal

Chapter 9

* * *

Drifter's eyes fluttered open and he looked around to find himself in a workshop and for a moment he panicked and shot up to receive a shot of pain through his chest region and he layed back down and took a deep breathe. He look around and relaxed when he found out it wasn't Robotnik's place. He then heard footsteps and looked to see Klaxon without his mask but the clothe covering the left side of his face.

"Hello Drifter. Glad to see you're still alive." said Klaxon giving a smile to the small mech.

"I feel like Megatron tried to rip my heart out." joked Drifter.

"Close...You were almost fried internally by Bunnie's laser weapon."

"I know...she judged me by my metal half not what I'm like...simple misunderstanding and I'm not upset. By the way, how come my joints feel more loose?"

"Tails waxed you down and got your armor fixed. You're now 100% rust free."

Drifter lifted up his left arm and looked at it and smiled, shiny black armor and he could see his reflection. He closed his open chest and got up and followed Klaxon.

"I'm glad for my smaller size." muttered the Autobot as he barely fit through the doorway. The two enter the living room and Cream runs up to Drifter and hugs him and he returns the hug the best he can. Cheese lands on his shoulder and rubs his hand on Drifter's neck to get a _squeak _and jumps off.

"So Cream what do you think of the new paint job?" said Drifter smiling.

"It fits you and you look better without all that rust on." said Cream returning the smile.

*Stomach growls*

"Oh man. I forgot, I'm starving." said the mech getting downcast and Tails walks into the room and Drifter notices him.

"So you're Tails. Thanks." said Drifter extending a hand. Tails hesitantly took it and shook it.

"You're not freaked out by my appearance?" said Tails nervously.

"What? Come on kid. I've seen freaky and you are _not_ freaky. You want freaky, you should meet Battlestation and Warmonger." said Drifter before he walked out the door and then popped his head back in, "Hey Cream, come on. I'll take you home. Your mother's probably worried sick about you."

Cream gets up and follows him but stops and then hugs Tails who is shocked for moment.

"Thanks Tails." she says before she leaves and the sound of a motorcycle driving off sounds their departure. Tails then notices Chees hugging his neck.

"What's wrong Cheese?" asked Tails to the Chao.

"Chao, Chao." said Cheese sounding scared and then Klaxon walked forward.

"Cheese, you're afraid of the new Drifter aren't you?" said Klaxon and Cheese nods.

"He's still the same, just shiny. Used to the rust aren't you?"

Cheese nods again and then takes off and waves goodbye before leaving. Zetsu then emerges from the floor.

"I have some good news. **And some bad.** Which would you like to hear first?" said Zetsu and Klaxon shrugs.

"Surprise me."

**Robotnik is attacking again. **That's the bad news, the good is two tank-trucks are fighting him."

"Tank-trucks? (Puts on mask) BYE!"

*Sonic boom*

"D-did he just?" said Tails shocked.

"Yep. He broke the sound barrier." said Zetsu before he became one with the ground again.

* * *

Station Square; 5 Minutes Later

Klaxon stopped in front of brick wall looking around.

"Huh? Where are those two?" said Klaxon scratching his head and his answer comes when Warmonger bursts through the wall and collapses on his back.

"AAH! Warmonger! What have I told you about making an entrance like that?!"

*Switch/Rust*

"Do it all the time?! HAHAHA!"

"NO! Well...yes but-"

"Give it up Klaxon you're arguing with my crazy brother." said Battlestation coming into view.

"Excuse me!" said Robotnik in a new mech pointing a cannon at the trio.

"Whoa! *Switch/Carnage* (Transforms into vehicle mode) My cannon is bigger than yours!"

"Yeah but your paint job sucks...

All three of Warmonger's personalities: "WHAT?!"

Battlestation and Klaxon slap their faces and groan.

*Switch/Rust*

"Did he just insult our paint job?! HAHAHAHA!"

*Switch/Carnage*

"He did! DIE!"

*EXPLOSION!*

"GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!" screamed Robotnik as he was blasted several miles away.

"I think he knows how I feel whenever Deidara has a go at me." muttered Klaxon.

"WHAT WAS THAT KLAXON?!" snapped Deidara who was watching the whole thing atop a clay dragon.

"Uh...nothing?" said Klaxon sweating.

"DIE YOU LITTLE PEST!" yelled Deidara throwing explosive clay at Klaxon who started running.

"WHAT'D I SAY!? WHAT'D I SAY!?" yelled Klaxon as he ran but was caught in a blast and sent flying.

"I'm blasting off again...!" screamed Klaxon as he disappeared into the afternoon sky.

* * *

Robotnik's City; 5 Hours Later

"Ohhh, I need a break." groaned the doctor as he applied an ice pack to his head, "SNIVELY!"

After a few seconds a short man with only three strands of hair atop his head and a long beak like nose walked in.

"Yes, sir?" said Snively in his nasally voice.

"Keep the city running and make sure the hedgehog-"

"You called fat butt?" said Sonic as he suddenly appeared before the two.

"EEEK!" screamed Snively jumping into Robotnik's arms.

"Sheesh Snotty, either you've changed genders or you sound like a little schoolgirl." snapped Sonic.

"Hmmm,(drops Snively) something's off about you hedgehog; you never insult us that badly...I like it." said Robotnik folding his hands together.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever lard butt. Listen I want you to get Tails out of the picture for me." said Sonic tapping his foot with his arms crossed.

"Get rid of your sidekick? Having a change of heart?"

"No, I just want the little monster out of my life. I don't care if you kill him, roboticize him, or just drop him off somewhere else, I want him gone...and his freak of a friend...the one with the mask."

"My, you've become quite nasty...but uh...what do I get it out of it?"

Sonic tosses Robotnik a blue Chaos Emerald.

"We never had this chat." said Sonic looking back at the doctor.

"Agreed."

Sonic zoomed off and Robotnik looked over his monitors.

"Sir! We can't trust him! Look at how many times he's foiled our...I mean, _your_ plots!" said Snively.

"I know, but something felt off about him so for now...I think we can trust him. Prepare my forces. I'm gonna give that vulpine Tails and his friends a wake-up call." said Robotnik getting up and walking away followed closely by Snively. If the two had stayed longer, they would have noticed Zetsu emerge from the walls.

"Something is really off about Sonic. **No kidding. We have to warn Klaxon and Tails about this. By the way, you now owe me five dollars. **Can't we get the job done first?! **Fine, let's go." **said Zetsu before he disappeared again.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Tails stood in a dark place that lacked any features. He was alone, or so he thought.

"Tails..." out of the darkness a voice sounded, his own, albeit deeper. Out of the shadows, another, larger Tails walked towards the original. Then Tails realized this Tails was in no way similar to him; his fur was blood-red with black stomach fur. He also had two on each of his tails like battle-axes.

"Hello my...host. How nice it is to finally speak to you."

"You, why are you in me?" The counterpart seemed thrilled at the question.

"You see, a long time ago during the days that you were bullied due to your...abnormality." Tails' counterpart glanced at his namesake with a chuckle, "Remember the time when you were thrown into that lake?"

Tails scoffed, "Sonic saved me."

His counterpart laughed out loud.

"Really? After two hours of being comatose? Who do you think preserved you?"

Tails gaped.

"Who are you?" he hissed. The counterpart smiled, "Now we're getting to the point. I am Blood."

"How nice." said Tails in a deadpan voice. Blood laughed.

"Very good. Very good. You see, I am the spiritual entity inside you. Some Mobians are capable of accessing powers that rival even the Chaos Emeralds. The most common cause is exposure to Chaos Emeralds, that's what awakened me in the first place." Tails crossed his arms. "I can sense your doubt, I may be representing your hunger but I am no villain. My methods may not be...smiled upon however. I have called you here to train you in the use of your powers, I cannot do much for you now for we don't have much time, but I can tell you some tricks." Blood waved a clawed hand and two chairs materialized out of thin air. "Now then, what do you already know?" he began to tick off the points with his claws. "Enhanced senses, abnormal strength and speed. Now here's the stuff you may _not_ be aware of; your reflexes are powerful you can perceive your environment in a slow motion of sorts. Then there's your ability to run up and cling to walls, your claws help you a lot in that regard. You have psychic powers as well; the ability to possess the minds of others for a short period, allowing for easy and silent kills, you can't possess machines though."

"D**" muttered Tails.

"The shadow is your greatest ally, you can move silently through any shadow and move from one to another. Its almost the same as teleportation, but you're limited to the shadows."

Tails barred his teeth, his patience was wearing thin.

"Why are you hear?" Blood's expression turned serious.

"Robotnik is planning something and it involves us and our power. He will come and will guide you in order to stop him. Oh, and Tails? Careful around your friends. Some of them have secrets that I know."

"How do you know?"

"[Laughs] It's my essence to know, my purpose to know. I can sense the deepest and most hateful thoughts of anyone, in time you will learn this...terrible power. Now wake up."

* * *

Tails opened his eyes to see Zetsu standing over him from the side of the bed.

"AH! Don't do that when somebody wakes up!" snapped Tails at the plant man.

"Sorry. **Get up. Robotnik's on his way here. Klaxon has assembled the others." **said Zetsu before he walked out of Tails' room. Tails soon followed after putting on his scarf and shoes and came outside to see the large group others that Klaxon had with him assembled outside. Two tank-trucks then drove up and transformed.

"This shouldn't be too hard." said Warmonger looking out at the advancing robot horde.

*Switch/Rust*

"Can we blast them yet?! HAHAHA!"

*Switch/Carnage*

"Come on! Let me at them!"

*Switch/Warmonger*

"Fine, just don't go overboard."

*Switch/Carnage*

"Since when do I go overboard?"

*Switch/Warmonger*

"Ross 128 ring any bells?"

The other two personalities fell silent before Warmonger transformed into an Artillery Truck and began firing at Robotnik's forces. Klaxon then turned into his true age and removed the mask and clothe and got ready to fight as did all of his clones that were shape-shifted into different Akatsuki members. Soon the enemy forces were near and the good guys charged. Klaxon instantly went to Robotnik.

"Hey Buttnik! You are really messed up, you know that? Attacking when we're on break, do we do that to you?" said Klaxon crossing his arms and glaring at the doctor.

"Shut up!" roared Robotnik firing missiles at Klaxon who easily dodges them.

"What, no snappy comeback? You're really a disappointment."

Robotnik ignores him and keeps firing weapons at the Hybrid who easily avoids every attack and after thirty minutes of this Klaxon leans against a tree and starts filing his nails.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" roared the doctor as Klaxon ignored him.

"You're boring. I want fun!" said Klaxon childishly as he kept filing.

"You are such a wimp at times, come and fight me like a man! Where'd you get this attitude?! Your mother, or maybe your wittle daddy?!" taunted Robotnik in anger.

*SNAP!* [Echoes]

Everybody stops fighting, even the robots, as massive amounts of Killing Intent fill the air. Klaxon turns around and faces Robotnik, his dreadlocks hiding his eyes and giving him a dark appearance.

"Nobody...makes fun of my...PARENTS!" roared Klaxon his head shooting up, eyes blood-red and teeth barred. Klaxon stumbled forward as he clutched his wrist and then...he changed.

[Three Days Grace Riot Music]

Black-blue fur began growing on Klaxon as he claws became longer and serrated, and his face morphed into a mix between a wolf's and a dragon's, black smoke began rising from his mouth and nostrils and his eyes became blood-red slits, his height doubled and spikes erupted from his back and ran down his tail all the way to the liquid metal tail blade and they shined like metal (given his skeleton is metal so are they) and then his eyes turned to Robotnik who was panicking and sweating profusely.

"I'm gonna make you suffer." growled Klaxon as he tilted his head back.

*Dragon/Wolf Howl-like Roar*

Before Robotnik could even get his mech into a defensive stance, it had lost both arms and legs and then he was quite forcibly removed from it and thrown into a tree knocking the wind out of him. Robotnik looks up and sees Klaxon above him bringing down a clawed hand towards his neck and is frozen in place in fear.

*Sound of Liquid Splattering and Flesh Ripping*

Klaxon's eyes widen as oil splatters over his face as he slices open Robotnik's neck and then the face falls off to reveal electronics on the inside and a video screen activates.

"Oh boy! I'm glad I didn't come there for real, or else I would have been killed! Hehehe! Too bad for you wimp! See you next time loser!" said Robotnik through the screen before he blew a raspberry at Klaxon who ripped the head in half and then began ripping the robot's body to shreds as a Chaos Emerald pops out of the chest which deactivates the nearby robots that the others are fighting. Tails walks over and picks up the Emerald.

'Wait! This is Sonic's! How did Robotnik get his hands on it?' thought Tails to himself.

'I'd be wary around him Tails' came the voice of Blood and Tails then looked at Klaxon who was still ripping the robot apart and he cautiously approached. Tails then noticed black lightning arcing off Klaxon.

"Klaxon?" said Tails.

Klaxon's head shot towards Tails and the Hybrid looked him over before he stepped forward, looking like a wild animal and raised a claw at the vulpine before he stopped and clutched his head.

"AAH! Can't control...this! I need...to be...alone! Leave! LEAVE!" roared Klaxon before he disappeared in black mist and then Zetsu walked up to Tails.

"He has never used that form before.** He wasn't mad you. His insanity makes forms he has never used before harder to control.** That's Sonic's Chaos Emerald isn't it?" said Zetsu playing ignorance on the last part.

"Y-yeah...I don't know how Robotnik got it though..." said Tails.

"**Maybe he stole it from him. Ask him later. I'll accompany you."**

"Thanks?"

"No problem. Come on, let's go now."

* * *

Station Square; 45 Minutes Later

Sonic was walking down the street, somewhat happy when...

"Hey Sonic!" came the voice of Tails and Sonic stopped.

'Great here comes the little monster. Guess the fat lard bomb failed.' thought Sonic before he turned around with a trademark smile.

"Hey Tails! How ya been?" said Sonic happily.

"Fine. Hey is this your Chaos Emerald?" said Tails pulling out the Emerald.

"Huh?! Where'd you get that?!" said Sonic shocked as he checked his quills for it.

"Robotnik attacked us a while back and...this came from the Commander Bot's chest."

"He could of stolen it from me when I wasn't looking. Thanks lil' buddy!" said Sonic taking the Emerald gently from Tails grasp with mild anxiety and Tails nodded before he started walking away. Zetsu narrowed his eye at Sonic.

"We have our eyes on you.** Don't worry we won't tell Tails, yet. Don't want to ruin your relationship with your "lil' buddy" do we?"** said Zetsu with the white half smirking.

"Hey Zetsu! You coming?" called Tails.

"Yes! I'll be right there! **Take care...Sonic."** said Zetsu before he began walking towards Tails.

"Hey Zetsu, what took you so long?"

"Nothing, just having a little chat with your 'friend'."

Tails didn't catch the sarcasm and kept walking while Sonic looked at the two with hate in his eyes.

'That Zetsu is gonna blow my cover! I'll need to kill him first!' thought Sonic and his grasp on the Emerald tightened 'til cracks formed and then he noticed and shrugged before he put the Emerald into his quills and then he went to have a "nice" chat with the "good" doctor.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	11. Dark Truths

Chapter 11: Dark Truth

* * *

3 Days Later

Tails and Zetsu were fighting another one of Robotnik's meches with the mad doctor inside the metal behemoth and very little damage could be seen on the metal suit as Tails panted heavily while Zetsu just seemed to stand there, looking at the robotic suit.

"Tails **move**." said Zetsu and Tails used his namesake to propel himself away from the fight as Zetsu slammed his fists into the ground and roots shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the metal suit and began crushing it at which Robotnik panicked and ejected himself from the suit.

"So long sucker! Wait! I forgot something about this suit...*GASP!*...I FORGOT THE PARACHUTE!" screamed Robotnik as his escape pod flew into his city in the distance and crashed.

Tails was walking amongst the wreckage when he heard a voice.

"zzzzzzttt...Robotnik?...zzzzzztttt...Robotnik? Is Tails dealt with?" said the voice as he found a small radio device and his eyes went wide with shock.

"S-Sonic?" said Tails shocked.

"Err...Tails! How nice to hear that you're alive!"

"You set me up. (Tails allows some of his Feral side to show) Blood was right."

"Who's Blood?"

"The one who's gonna help me end your miserable life you sick backstabbing scumbag!"

"Tails, let's not do anything has-"

The last part was never finished because Tails crushed the radio, unaware of the sharp bits of metal cutting into his clawed hand as tears streamed down his face.

'We should of told him sooner.** I agree with you...again.'** thought Zetsu to himself and then he began moving the wreckage to find anything salvageable.

* * *

Station Square Beach; Same time

Sonic threw the radio into the sand and began walking away with tears streaming down from his eyes, both hands clenched into fists.

"Why'd I do it?" asked the hedgehog to himself before a dark aura surrounded him.

"He was in the way..." said the hedgehog with a different tone as he walked away and never once did he look back.

* * *

Several Weeks Later; Mountain Region

"Come on you stupid Chaos Emerald!" grunted Klaxon as his "Tobi" persona as he tried to pull a Chaos Emerald out of the ground with Tails keeping a lookout for trouble. Tails had gotten over Sonic's betrayal pretty well, considering for the first five days straight Klaxon had to outrun the angry vulpine and after that everything returned to normal. Sally was also keeping an eye out for trouble.

"YAY! Klaxon got the shiny rock!" said Klaxon as he finally wrenched the emerald free and held it high only to have it and him snatched up by a Swat-Byrd.

"AAAHH! HELP ME!" screamed Klaxon as he held tightly to the emerald. Sally brought out a wrist-rocket and prepared to fire but was stopped by Tails.

"No! You'll hit Klaxon too." said Tails.

The two watched as Klaxon was carried to Robotnik's hover chair where the robot dropped Klaxon into Robotnik's grip.

"Hello you little brat. I'll be taking the Chaos Emerald now and I'll be dropping you to your doom." said Robotnik trying to pry the emerald from Klaxon's grip with no success.

"Over my cold dead body!" snapped Klaxon and then Robotnik dropped him.

"There! Now you'll be dead!" said the doctor with a smirk before the flapping of wings reached his ears and then he saw Klaxon fly up in front of him.

"GAH!"

"Mr. Buttnik doesn't know me vewy well does he?" said Klaxon childishly before he pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it at the doctor who then retreated. Klaxon then air-mooned the retreating doctor and then returned to his friends where Tails was on the ground laughing and Sally was stifling her laughter and Klaxon acted confused.

"What's so funny?" said Klaxon tilting his head to side.

"You can easily humiliate anyone without even trying its so funny!" laughed Tails clutching his stomach.

"Huh? Anyway, Klaxon got the shiny rock! Here." said Klaxon extending his hand and when he opened it there was no emerald and then he noticed that.

"AH! WHERE'S THE ROCK?! WHERE IS IT?!" screamed Klaxon searching his cloak's many hidden pockets before his tail brought it forward and he face-vaulted and tears streamed down his face.

"Leave it to my tail to hog all the glory." sobbed Klaxon and the other two howled with laughter.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

It had been several weeks since Robotnik's last attack and Klaxon was on edge, yet Tails was relaxing and it made Klaxon edgy that the fox he had come to call friend was a bit overconfident.

"Tails you can't let your guard down no matter what." said Klaxon as he worked on his metal arm.

"Come on. Robotnik probably learned his lesson and quit. Besides we can take him." said Tails as he worked on the Tornado.

"You never know what can happen." said Klaxon getting up and walking away.

"Hey. Where're you going?"

"Into town. I need some air to clear my mind. AND DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY MENTAL STATE!"

* * *

Station Square; 45 Minutes Later

Klaxon was walking down the street as a "normal" person, he wore a light blue jacket, and green cargo pants, but didn't wear shoes. The heat from the sidewalk touching his skin felt good on his feet and he sighed as nothing fun was going on but then a shadow looming over him caused him to stop.

"Hello my friend." said Robotnik as he pointed a weird ray gun at Klaxon.

"You!" growled Klaxon bringing out a sword.

"You know the rule; never bring a sword to a gun fight." said Robotnik before he fired a red-green beam at Klaxon who feel to the ground screaming dropping his sword.

* * *

Tails' House/Workshop; 1 Hour Later

Tails was having a ham sandwich when his comm-link went off and he answered it.

"Hello?" said Tails.

"Tails we have a problem.** Turn on the TV." **came the voice of Zetsu and Tails turned the TV on and nearly choked on his sandwich as his eyes bulged.

"This is Unimportant News Anchor reporting live at the scene where one of Station Square's newest heroes has gone beserk and is attacking everything in sight. Witnesses say that they heard him scream and saw a 'fat man' leaving the scene at a very fast pace..."

Tails drowns the news anchor out as he watches the fight between Klaxon, Hidan, Kisame, and Sasori rage through the streets and explosions rip through the air. A fireball soars towards the news anchor and cameraman but both are grabbed by Kakuzu who then rushes into the fight followed by Itachi. Tails puts down his sandwich and runs out the door.

* * *

Station Square; 30 Minutes Later

Tails ducked as Kisame flew overhead and slammed into a brick wall creating a crater. Kisame then spit out a wad of blood before running his tongue along his teeth and found one missing.

"THAT LITTLE-! HE'LL PAY FOR RUINING MY SMILE!" roared the shark-like man as he merged with his sword and looked more like a shark-man and charged back into the battle on a pillar of water. Tails watched as Klaxon avoided the swings of Hidan's scythe before decapitating the Jashinist.

"NOT F**ING AGAIN! WHY DOES EVERY-F**ING-BODY TAKE MY F**ING HEAD OFF!?" yelled the Jashinsit's head before Kakuzu grabbed both Hidan's head and body and reattached them and then stitched the wound up.

"You owe me." said the living Frankenstein as he charged into battle with black tentacle-like appendages protruding from his stitched up body. Zetsu then appeared next to Tails as Amy ran onto the scene looking on in shock.

"We've managed to get people out of harm's way. **But we can't keep destruction to a minimum due to how this is playing out." **said Zetsu.

"Who did this?" said Tails watching as Hidan got spin-kicked into a wall.

"We were unable to find the man but we called the others to try to stop him."

Klaxon is then sent flying into a wall and climbs out and sees the trio watching and picks up a nearby car and gets ready to throw it.

"Klaxon! Stop This!" yelled Tails before he and the other two dodged the thrown vehicle.

"I'll kill you Tyrannis!" yelled Klaxon as he charged Tails, his eyes foggy.

"Tyrannis...?" said Tails confused as he dodged Klaxon's strikes. Tails is then caught off guard as Klaxon's tail trips him and he's then punted into a lamp post. Amy slams her hammer down on Klaxon's head only to have vibrations vibrate from her hammer to her body and she falls dizzily to the ground before Klaxon turns around and advances.

"Klaxon, listen to him!" yelled Amy getting back up and readying her hammer.

"You!" growled Klaxon before he smashed the hammer out of her hands and grabbed her by the throat before throwing her into a car hard enough to dent the side. Tails who was watching gasps in horror.

"No...no, no, no, no. (Runs over to Amy and drops down to his knees) Not like this. No, please."

Tails begins to cry as Klaxon advances pulling out a sword.

"She deserved it. The hag is a murderer and the world is well rid of her." said Klaxon as he raised his sword for a decapitating blow.

*CLANG!*

Klaxon's sword is stuck between two of the three blades on Hidan's scythe.

"Not cool. You suck man!" said Hidan before Klaxon was sent flying from a kick delivered by Tails. Klaxon went through a Twonkie Truck and into a brick wall.

"Klaxon...*growls*" growled Tails.

[Feersum Ennjin-Fishing Grounds]

Tails begins to change. Blades sprout out of his tails and his fear turns from orange to red. His claws become longer, his fur becomes shaggier and thicker. His fangs jut out his mouth like a saber tooth tiger's. His shoes burst into pieces. He barred his teeth and looked up with blood-red eyes.

"KLAXON! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU B**! HOW DARE YOU!" roared Tails and Klaxon got up and spit out three teeth in massive wad of blood that regrew instantly.

"Bring it!" said Klaxon bringing out his claws. Hidan moved out of Tails' way and the vulpine charged Klaxon. Their fists collided creating a massive shockwave that sent any small objects caught in the blast flying and then Klaxon delivered a sucker punch with his tail to Tails' chin and then spin-kicked the vulpine into a clothing store and then Tails charges out and impales Klaxon with one of his tail blades yet that doesn't even faze Klaxon as he grabs Tails and slams him into the ground. Tails then kicked Klaxon in the jaw and then get-up spin-kicked him sending him into a lamp post. Klaxon got up and ripped the lamp post out of the ground and swung it as Tails lunged at him, sending the vulpine through a cab.

"Taxi!" joked Klaxon before he turned the lamp post into a spear by shredding it with his claws and launched it at Tails who got impaled by it but ripped it out like it was nothing.

The two keep fighting for at least another half hour, destroying the all ready severally leveled battle zone until Tails has Klaxon in a death grip, his claws ready to jab Klaxon in the eyes. At that moment Amy wakes up and gasps and Tails whirls around. He sees her awake and drops Klaxon and walks towards her. Amy cowers away and he wonders what's wrong. He looks at his claws and arms and begins to shrink back to his original form.

"Amy...I...I" stutters Tails before he slumps over and darkness takes the pain away. Klaxon gets up, his eyes come back into focus and he looks at Zetsu.

"Knock me out..." mutters Klaxon and Zetsu complies, smashing a lamp post onto his head and Klaxon drops to the ground.

"How do we get into these messes? **Trouble follows us." **said Zetsu as he picked up Klaxon and carried him away.

* * *

Three Days Later

Tails wakes up and Amy strokes his head.

"It's okay, it's okay. You're fine." said Amy smiling.

"Amy...I...I...love..." Tails faints.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Robotnik! You idiotic fat nincompoop! You can't do anything right!" snapped Sonic as he looked over the battlefield and then stormed off.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Unknown Location

~Deception

~Disgrace

~Evil as plain as the scar on his face

~Deception (An outrage!)

~Disgrace (For shame!)

~He asked for trouble the moment he came

~Deception (An outrage!)

~(He can't change his stripes)

~Disgrace (For shame!)

~Evil as plain as the scar on his face

~ (See you later, agitator!)

~Deception (An outrage)

~(Just leave us alone!)

~Disgrace (For shame!)

~(Traitor, go back to your own!)

~He asked for trouble the moment he came

~(See you later, agitator!)

~Born in grief

~Raised in hate

~Helpless to defy his fate

~Let him live

~Let him run

~But do not forget what we cannot forgive

~And he is not one of us

~He has never been one of us

~He is not a part of us

~Not our kind

~Someone once lied to us

~Now we're not so blind

~For we knew he would do what he's done

~And we know he'll never be one of us

~He is not one of us

~Deception

~Disgrace

~Deception

~Disgrace

~Deeeeccccceeeeeepppppptttttiiiiioooonnnnn~

The figure walking had three metal limbs and ignored the cold of Emo as he continued walking for some unknow location. Demonic eyes glinted in the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile; Mystic Ruins

Klaxon shot awake and looked around, panting heavily. After a few moments he calmed down, got up and went outside. Ever since he went "Hybrid" he had grown some fur, blue-green in color, that covered his arms (even the metal one), his legs, back and most of his tail and he didn't mind. The cool morning breeze helped calm his nerves before he looked towards the rising sun. He pulled out a cigar and lit it with his thumb but then smelled a certain scent to it and threw it away before it exploded and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Even now, you try to blow me up Combu..." mused Klaxon to himself before he sat on the ground, leaned against a tree and thought over his life. He got up put on his cloak and left for the hospital.

* * *

Station Square Hospital; 50 Minutes Later

Walking down the hall he receives tons of hateful glares from Mobians and humans but takes them like they were nothing.

'If only these people knew how much I suffered after the Scourge Incident, they might be less harsh.' thought Klaxon with a smirk.

"Something funny freak?!" snapped a doctor and Klaxon looked him and for a moment saw Talon.

"No, sir. Nothing funny." said Klaxon in a half-hearty childish voice before he continued walking and came to Tails' room and walked in and sat down.

"[Sigh] Tails, this is my fault. I'm an idiot, a great big insane idiot. Should have figured Buttnik would use my insanity to his advantage." said Klaxon before he leaned back and sighed again, he was unaware of Tails waking up and the vulpine just stared at the ceiling for a while before he turned his head to face his friend.

"Klaxon...who's Tyrannis?" asked Tails out of the blue and Klaxon's face shows shock before he regains himself.

"You deserve an answer but you have to promise NOT to tell anybody. Got it?"

Tails nods.

"Tyrannis is...no _was_ my son. I left him when he young, he became fuelled by hate and anger, I came back into his life and things seemed to get better but then a war broke out, I went on a killing rampage against the enemy, he tried to stop me but I sent him to another dimension. He came back sometime later and helped me a bit, then upon us attacking the enemy's leader, he...[sobs]...chose the path of darkness. Before I left that world, I cut off three of his limbs and his wings and left him to die. I don't know if he did or not, but it was just a horrible nightmare..." said Klaxon before he broke down, "I'm an idiot! I don't deserve to live!"

Suddenly Klaxon pulls out the Blade of Olympus and tries to impale himself but Tails stops him.

"Klaxon...what are you doing?!" said Tails as he held the sword back with all his strength.

"Don't you get it?! I failed! I deserve to die! The world is better is without me!" said Klaxon his eyes wide with unheard of insanity and Tails couldn't take it.

*CRACK!*

Tails' tail punched Klaxon across the face and Klaxon snapped out of it and dropped the sword.

"I'm sorry...there are moments when...I'm a hazard to myself but those are becoming rare now." said Klaxon picking up the sword and putting it away, "Come. I think Amy will want to talk to you."

Klaxon walked out of the room followed by Tails and the two leave the hospital, unaware of three figures watching them.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

A blue-blur shot across the sidewalk towards his intended target, the two-tailed fox. He raised the long knife he had and prepared to strike only to have his target snatched by a red-black blur and then he was cloth-lined and sent flying into a lamp-post. Klaxon then went directly into his 12-year-old "Tobi" form and put the mask on.

"You should be more careful Mr. Sonic, jay-walking is illegal." said Klaxon with a childish voice.

Sonic growled as he got up and pulled out a 9mm handgun and shoot Klaxon in the head who fell to the ground.

"FAKER, I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU, YOU HEARTLESS SON OF B**!" yelled Shadow as he charged the cobalt hedgehog and the two got into a grappling match as Klaxon stop up clutching his head.

"Ow. My head. Mr. Sonic is a big jerk. Shooting an innocent child for no reason! How heartless!" said Klaxon as he got up and spit the bullet out onto the sidewalk, his mask in ruins but then he pulled out a new one and put it on and pulled out Harley's Hammer.

"Oh, Mr. Sonic! Let's plaaaaaay!" said Klaxon as he charged the stunned blue hedgehog and started swinging at him yet missed each time, "Ah, come on! Stand still! Be a sport!"

Suddenly Klaxon's swing hits a glass window only for him to vibrate into the air and then fall to the ground and he got back up.

"Huh? How come my hammer didn't break the glass?!" said Klaxon smashing his hammer against the glass only to have it bounce harmlessly off and Sonic chances a glance to the side and sees in very small lettering: "Hammer and Bullet Proof Glass."

He sweat-drops at both the glass and Klaxon's antics but then he sees a shadow looming over him and barely dodges the hammer as it slams down at where he was previously standing.

"You should really keep an eye on your surroundings Mr. Sonic." teased Klaxon as he wrenched the hammer out of the tiny crater and shouldered it. Suddenly Sonic kicks Klaxon down and shots him until his gun is empty, but Klaxon gets back up and removes his mask and wide smirk on his face as he makes hand signs.

"Fire Style! Fire Bullets!" yelled Klaxon as he inhaled and then spit out all the bullets which were now covered in green flames. Sonic dodged the flaming bullets and one struck a car and it exploded.

"Oops! I'll fix it later!" said Klaxon before he saw the doctor from the hospital, "Hmm, maybe not. WOO-HOO!"

Klaxon then spun in a blue tornado and when he stopped he was Mask Klaxon.

"ELLO EVERYBODY! Say, you look like you could use a laugh. HERE!" said Mask throwing Joker bombs at the hedgehog yet they missed and hit some bystanders who started laughing uncontrollable.

"Oops! My bad! At least the gas won't kill ya! HAHAHAHA!"

*CRACK!*

Sonic kicks Mask in the jaw, dislocating it and Mask snaps it back in place causing Sonic to cringe and then Mask pulls out a massive water gun.

"Say 'hello' to the Super Soaker 9000! It'll soak you so good, your bones will be wet! HAHAHA!" said Mask as he opened fired at Sonic who dodged the beams of water. Soon Mask and Sonic are engaged in melee combat followed by Shadow fighting Sonic. Mask does a sweeping kick but misses Sonic and hits a fire hydrant instead causing it to rupture and the water to go flying into the air. Sonic speeds away from the water and Mask smirks.

"What's the matter Sonic? Afraid of a little H2O?" taunted Mask before he changed back into Klaxon and made hand signs.

"Water Style! Water Dragon!" yelled Klaxon and the water smashed into Sonic sending him flying into a wall where he collapsed and he started changing. He gets up and clutches his head and then looks at himself.

"Ah. Finally! I get that tin can off me!" said Were-Sonic as Metal Sonic reformed behind him.

**"Blast! I was hopping to kill Tails and blame it on you." **said Metal before he took off only to have Sonic's arm stretch out and grab him.

"Oh no! I'm not letting you go this time! Tails deserves a crack at you for making him think I hated him!" said Were-Sonic as he tightened his grip.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Tails walked up to Sonic who was nearly strangling Metal.

"Sonic, give me the piece of scrap." growled Tails and Sonic handed the robotic impersonation of Sonic.

**"Wait, wait! AHHHHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" **screamed Metal as Feral Tails ripped him apart. Metal's head rolls over to Klaxon who picks it up and then spins the head on his one of his claws.

"Anybody want to play volleyball?" said Klaxon calmly and then stops Metal's spin.

**"I think I'm gonna be sick...BLAGGGHHH!" **Metal throws up nuts and bolts.

"Huh, so that's what robots throw up." said Sonic before he walked up to Tails.

"I take it you hate me now huh?" said Sonic rubbing the back of his neck. Tails turns away and walks after Klaxon and Sonic sighs before following them. The trio arrive at the beach and Klaxon, before they can blink, has the net and bounds set up. Zetsu then emerges from the ground.

"I got the others like you ordered." said the plant man before two tank-trucks came into view and all six Pains, Kisame, Itachi, Deiedara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu got out before the tank-trucks transformed.

**"Hey! You two, help me!" **said Metal to Warmonger and Battlestation.

"Sorry. Not happening." said Warmonger crossing his arms.

*Switch/Rust*

"Alright! Let's have some fun! HAHA!"

* * *

1 and 1/2 Hours Later

Metal's, now severely dented, head lands in the sand.

**"You'll all pay for this! PAY!" **roared Metal and Kakuzu's eyes became filled with anger.

"I AIN'T PAYING NOTHING! WARMONGER!" yelled Kakuzu and Warmonger walked over and smashed Metal's head with his foot.

"Uh-"

*Switch/Rust*

"Oops! We need a new ball! HAHA!"

*Switch/Warmonger*

"Great Rust! Now where're we supposed to find another ball?!"

*Switch/Carnage*

"I know! How 'bout we use his face?"

*Switch/Rust*

"WHAT?!"

*Switch/Warmonger*

"For once I agree."

*Switch/Rust*

"You guys can't be serious!?"

*Switch/Carnage*

"Oh, but we are. HEHEHE!"

Carnage then disconnects Rust's face and walks back with the new "ball."

*Switch/Warmonger*

"Hey guys! Found a new ball!"

Rust: "Please don't use me! I bruise easily!"

Rust's pleas land on deaf ears and soon he is so dented he has to be repaired by Tails once the day is over.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	16. Symbonik and A Rematch

Chapter 16

* * *

Next Day; Robotnik's Lab

Robotnik decided to change things up a bit (for once), instead of using robots how about using something...organic. He shivered at the idea but if it got rid of the meddlesome hedgehog, fox, goof ball in a mask, and other annoying enemies then he'd put up with it. He was working in the bio-weapons section of his lab when slowly a black and red mass formed into a test tube.

"Hmmmm, interesting..." mused the doctor to himself before he put a small scalpel to his thumb and sliced it a tiny bit. He resisted the strong urge to faint at the sight of his blood and hit the scalpel with his finger, causing a small drop of his blood to hit the mass causing it to mutate. The symbiote broke out of the glass and formed an exact copy of Robotnik save for the fact parts of his body pulsed orange.

"Can you hear me?"

The creature's eyes flashed a sick, blood-like red. It looked at itself and took a few steps forward. Robotnik continued, "I am Doctor Robotnik, the greatest and most brilliant scientist of the age, and your creator. You will obey me, since you seem too stupid to think for yourself." The creature looked at him and spoke in a cracked voice.

"I...am...Symbonik. I...am...the future!"

Robotnik took a few steps back as the creature grew a pair of blades from his arms.

"Yes, you do not, cannot command me! I will forge my own destiny!" With that Symbonik busted down the reinforced Titanium Steel door and ran off and it was only a couple seconds before Robotnik regained himself.

"ROBOTS! DESTROY THAT CREATURE!" yelled the doctor spitting out massive amounts of salvia. Symbonik then came to hangar of Robotnik's base, got into a mech and activated a few prototype robots and left for Station Square. Robotnik came in a few seconds later, panting heavily.

"Curses! Oh well, I'll deal with him later. Besides, he might rid me of the blasted 'heroes' I have to constantly deal with." said Robotnik before he went back inside.

* * *

Station Square; 2 Hours Later

Klaxon was relaxing on a solar panel when explosions rip through the air and he sighs before he gets up, pops some joints, and runs off towards his destination. He arrives to see "Robotnik" in a massive mech with quite a few prototype droids and then Klaxon notices something off about the doc. Tails then arrives at the scene followed by Sonic who is still a Were-Hog.

"Destroy them!" yelled the doctor pointing at the trio and the droids advance. Soon the three are joined by Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori. Itachi draws his sword and activates his Sharigan and charges, Kisame unwraps his "sword" and charges, Sasori activates his flamethrowers. Klaxon gets into a fight with a droid that warps around him which infuriates Klaxon. Sonic has to deal with 15 droids at once and Tails gets into a fight with "Robotnik" and soon the mech falls to the ground and explodes sending Robotnik into a wall where he clutches his head. Tails advances on him when suddenly Robotnik's arms become blades and Tails blocks them with his claws.

"Who are you?" growled Tails as he tried to when the strength battle.

"I am Symbonik, the way of the future and you and your friends are in the way." said Symbonik as he swung his blade arms leaving Tails wide open for an attack only to get kicked into a lamp-post. Tails gets up and barely avoids Symbonik's blades coming down.

"You're so slow fox. All that useless muscle weighs you down."

"You'll see how useless it is when I rip your head off. And who are _you_ to talk about being weighed down fatty?"

The two fight causing massive destruction in their wake and four figures watch from atop a building.

"GO SYMBONIK!" yelled Hidan getting glares from the other three, "What? Little motherf**er f**ing deserves it!"

"Hidan, you realize I have to tell Tails and Klaxon you rooted for the bad guy." said Zetsu raising an eyebrow on his white half.

"So what? He can't hurt me. Jashin watches over me." said Hidan crossing his arms.

"Shut up about your stupid religion Hidan or I swear I will kill you!" growled Kakuzu as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"You can't. I'm immortal."

"We'll see about that when I have Klaxon turn you back into a clone!"

"Hey! You can't do that!"

"Says the guy who repeatedly gets decapitated!"

"At least I don't look like a walking scarecrow!"

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! UN!" yelled Diedara as he held a clay spider in each hand with a venomous look directed at the two. Kakuzu flips Hidan off before he returns his gaze back to the battle as Tails throws Symbonik into a bank and it explodes. Kakuzu's eyes go wide and everybody steps away from him as tentacles burst from his back and mouth and he jumps down from the building.

"I'M GONNA KILL SYMBONIK FOR DESTROYING MY DEPOSIT!" yelled Kakuzu as he charged.

"How much money did he have in his deposit? un." asked Deidara to Zetsu.

"He had about $2,000,000. **So Symbonik is really gonna regret ticking off Kakuzu."** replied Zetsu and Deidara paled before he fell unconscious.

Symbonik upon seeing an enraged Kakuzu charging got up and began "running" with both Tails and an enraged Kakuzu on his tail.

"Aw, wittle fox can't keep up. Maybe your out of shape." said Symbonik throwing a car at the two who dodge it.

"You're one to talk!" snapped Tails.

Suddenly Symbonik tripped and was hurled into the air by Kakuzu who formed his arm into a cannon with his Fire, Wind, and Electricity masks and fired at the falling impersonator.

"This is for ruining my deposit!" yelled Kakuzu as he fired and a massive beam mixed with fire, wind, and electricity engulfed Symbonik who fell to the ground creating a crater. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes before he was punched in the face sending him into a wall where he went limp and fell into a heap, knocked out. Symbonik whirled around, grabbed Sonic's spiked shoe and flung him at Tails causing the two to roll into a heap and Tails threw Sonic off him.

"Sonic, I think you should just sit this one out." growled Tails in annoyance before he charged Symbonik. Symbonik is then sent flying into car, denting the side and is then blasted by red tinted kinetic energy and turns into a red-black puddle of goop and his head reforms first as the rest of him slowly reforms but Tails grabs his head and slowly rips it off.

"Wait! No! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" screamed Symbonik.

*Flesh ripping*

Symbonik then faints and Tails gets out a container and puts the goop in it before Klaxon flies overhead and smashes through an electronics store front. He comes back out in his Mecha form.

**"Hey Tails! Uh, look sorry I never told you about this form before but I have had enough of that blasted droid! So if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna rip that piece of tin apart!"** yelled Mech-Klaxon as a jetpack sprouted from his back and he blasted off towards the droid and as he said, he ripped the piece of tin apart and if it had been organic, it would have been quite bloody.

* * *

Tails Workshop/House; 2 Hours Later

Tails was studying the red-black goo after he removed Robotnik's DNA and after giving Hidan another beating after Zetsu told him the Jashinist rooted for Symbonik and a new clone took his place but it wasn't Hidan this time.

"Any progress?" asked Frenzy, Hidan's replacement.

"No. Can you go, I don't know, hack into Robotnik's mainframe?" said Tails.

"Okay, bye." said Frenzy transforming into a mini-ATV.

Tails looked outside and saw that it was raining and got a sudden feeling of despair. He got up and left his workshop, certain to put the goo back into its container.

* * *

Station Square

Klaxon looked up at the clouds as rain pelted his battle-scarred face and then in a flash of steel...

*CLANG!*

...blocked an attack from behind with his tail and didn't even turn around when he spoke, "So, trying to run me through the back huh? How far you have fallen...Tyrannis."

*Lightning Flashes*

"Why won't you just shut up and die?!" growled the demonic-eyed Tiger/Terran/Dragon Hybrid teen. The rain hid the tears that Klaxon was shedding before he spun around, kicked Tyrannis' sword out of his hands and delivered a hard punch to teen's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Looks like I have to end what Blank couldn't." muttered Klaxon before he cracked his neck and grabbed his son and threw him through a wall.

*Lightning Flashes*

* * *

END CHAPTER


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

[D]=Distortion in voice

* * *

[Three Days Grace-Pain Music]

Lightning and thunder clashed as two figures fought atop a skyscraper in the rain, one having a heart filled with hate and anger, the other trying to end his nightmare. The taller one being the good guy, the younger one being the bad guy. Their claws and teeth dug into each other as they fought.

"What do you hope to prove? That you're better than me, that I should have been there for you? I wouldn't have ever been there for you if I knew what you would become!" said Klaxon sending a spin-kick to his son's lower jaw that sent him flying into a ventilation opening.

"I don't wish to prove anything. I just want you to die." snarled Tyrannis as he spit a Poison glob at his father who easily avoided it. The two got into wrestling match and Tyrannis was slammed to ground as his father dug his claws into his head.

"You were my son, but now all I see is a evil shell of the son I once knew! You are now Tyrannt! Congratulations on the name change." snapped Klaxon before he picked up his son, threw him into the air and kicked him through several buildings. Klaxon jumps through the holes made by Tyrannt's body and saw him implanted into a large computer server and advanced bringing out a Peace Maker but had to dodge the attack as Tyrannt unleashed a plume of black fire and pulled himself out of the crater.

"GET OVER HERE!"

Tyrannt barely dodged the living spear fired at him from Scorpion who then charged him and the two got into a melee match, Scorpion easily outmatching him.

"BURN!" yelled Scorpion pulling off his mask and breathing white fire which Tyrannt easily avoided yet the servers in the room were melted into molten slag. Scorpion then shape-shifted into Sub-Zero and fired a beam of ice at Tyrannt who avoided the beam and fired a sphere of Convexity at Sub-Zero who replaced himself with an Ice Clone that shattered upon impact with the sphere. Sub-Zero then morphed into Klaxon.

"That's not Convexity! (Covers hands in Convexity) _This_ is Convexity!" said Klaxon as he tried to hit Tyrannt with his Convexity powered fists but missed and got kicked through the floor. People scream and run as Klaxon lands on one of the lower levels but gets up instantly and delivers a spin-kick to Tyrannt that sends him into the Generator Room and he hits the main generator with his cyber wings, damaging the generator causing the power to go out.

Tyrannt gets up as Klaxon punches down the door and walks in.

"Hmm, you know, Kakuzu won't be too happy once he finds out how much damage he'll have to pay for." joked Klaxon.

"Shut your mouth you idiot!" snarled Tyrannt before he charged and kicked Klaxon in the gut then the head sending him flying into a vending machine which electrocuted him. Tyrannt walks up to Klaxon's prone form and extends his claws.

"It's over old man, you're beaten." said Tyrannt as he raised his claws and Klaxon smirked.

"Not yet..." mouthed Klaxon confusing Tyrannt before he felt somebody grab his arm.

"BOO." said Tails before he threw Tyrannt through the ceiling. Tails looked at Klaxon who nodded and then jumped after Tyrannt through the many holes made by him and came to the roof where Tyrannt was waiting.

"Who the heck are you?" said Tyrannt narrowing his demonic eyes.

"I'm Tails the Hunter, you tried to kill my friend, prepare to die." said Tails before he charged Tyrannt and delivered a harsh right to his face and then kicked him sending him rolling across the roof.

"Interfering may prove fatal fox." snapped Tyrannt wiping the blood from his mouth as he got up.

"I know who you are Tyrannis, or do you prefer Tyrannt. I'm going to enjoy killing you for making my friend suffer." said Tails cracking his knuckles.

"Only another Hybrid can kill me!" said Tyrannt with a sneer but it disappeared as Tails suddenly appeared in front of him and tail-punched him in the head sending him flying off the building and into the streets below.

"Then I better wound you unto death and let Klaxon finish the job." said Tails before he flew down to the ground and landed to barely avoid a car thrown at him. Tyrannt suddenly found himself surrounded by 11 other figures.

"Hello little ungrateful brat, ready to get shredded?" said Kisame shouldering Samehada with a grin showing his shark-like teeth (minus one). After only mere minutes, all of Klaxon's clones that tried to fight Tyrannt were on the ground defeated and unconscious. Tails delivered a harsh kick to Tyrannt's jaw and then an elbow to the side of the head and then flipped him over and slammed him into the ground, creating a crater. Tails walked away but stopped and turned around to barely evade a Convexity Bomb from Tyrannt.

"Tails, JUMP!"

Tails listened and took to the air as Klaxon slammed his fists into the ground from the 10th story of the building that was now in ruins on the inside sending out a shockwave of Dark Eco and Convexity mixed which missed Tyrannt who also avoided the blast. Klaxon saw this and pulled out a syringe with a blue liquid inside and slammed it into his neck and injected the entire contents into himself. He pulled it out and threw the syringe away. He clutched his chest and fell to the ground. Tails runs up to him and kneels down but is sent flying by a kick from Tyrannt.

"Go die somewhere freak!" said Tyrannt before he knelt down.

"Isn't this funny? You inject yourself with something and it kills you. Saves me the trouble of doing it."

Klaxon's hand shoots up and grabs Tyrannt by the throat and stands up.

"Who said anything about me...*voice distorts*...dying?" said Klaxon before he threw Tyrannt through a wall.

Spikes then erupt from Klaxon's back and his height doubles, his claws become wickedly serrated and sharp, his eyes turn blood-red and black smoke rises from his mouth as it turns a bright white on the inside, spikes sprout from his shoulders and knees.

"[D] You know what, forget the whole hero business. I'm sick of it." said Klaxon as he walked over to Tyrannt.

"Wait. WHAT?!" yelled Tails his eyes turning red.

"[D]Yeah. Now then Tyrannt, put here there." said Klaxon extending a hand and Tyrannt took it.

"[D]Thanks."

"For what?" said Tyrannt confused.

"[D]Being so naïve." said Klaxon as he sent 300,000 volts through his arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tyrannt in pain before he was slammed into the ground and then a foot slammed onto his chest.

"[D]Did you really think I would double-cross a friend Tails?" said Klaxon with a smirk leaving Tails stunned as his eyes returned to normal.

"What?! I'm gonna kill you, you double-crossing, motherf**ing excuse of a father!" snarled Tyrannt as he struggled against Klaxon's weight on him.

"[D]The only place you're going is the Void's Maximum Security Prison. And congratulations, you're the first prisoner. Also I believe an old friend of yours is here to take you there." said Klaxon lifting up his foot as purple-black mist covered the area. A ghostly figure with yellow eyes then appeared and Tyrannt began backing away.

"No. NO! I KILLED YOU! YOU STILL CAN'T BE ALIVE!" yelled Tyrannt as the figure advanced.

"What's the matter buddy-boy? You look like ya seen a ghost. Oh wait. You have! Now then, come with me Tyrannis, we weren't finished last time." said the figure pulling out a Buzzsaw as he grabbed Tyrannt by the collar and disappeared into a purple-black vortex with Tyrannt's screams echoing throughout the area. Klaxon slumped against the wall and returned to normal.

"I hope in an alternate universe, this was only a sick, horrible nightmare..." muttered Klaxon before he passed out.

* * *

Meanwhile; "Legend of Tyrannis: Loss" Universe

Klaxon and Tyrannis shot awake and both were panting heavily and sweating after waking up from their nightmare.

* * *

Station Square

Tails picked up Klaxon and carried him back to Mystic Ruins.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Next Day

Klaxon awoke and got up and sat on the couch before he started working on his metal arm and then Tails came in panicking and Klaxon raised an eyebrow.

"What do I do?! What do I do?!" muttered Tails pacing back and forth.

"How 'bout, calm down and tell me what the problem is?" said Klaxon opening a panel on his arm before he pulled out a Fusion Cutter and started working on it.

"Amy asked me out." said Tails causing Klaxon to unintentionally spit out a fireball that hit the TV.

"WHAT?!"

"Amy asked me out."

"Sorry, I can't help you much in the dating department due to my dragon origins but just be yourself, you'll be fine." said Klaxon before he returned to his work. Next thing Klaxon knows is a gust of wind shoots by him and he shrugs before returning to his work. He then closes the panel, gets up and walks to the beach.

* * *

Station Square Beach; 50 Minutes Later

Klaxon leans against a palm tree and looks out across the water with a sad smile, but then turns completely happy. He hears the sound of a volleyball flying through the air towards him and catches it easily and then morphs into his "Tobi" disguise as a guy runs up.

"Can I play volleyball too?" said Klaxon in a childish voice handing the guy the ball.

"Uh...sure...I guess." said the guy confused.

"YAY! Come on mister! Let's go!" said Klaxon grabbing the guy by the arm and running off.

* * *

Robotnik's City; Mainframe

Frenzy looked around in awe before he cracked his knuckles, pulled out a few devices from the Mainframe, turned two of his arms into hackers and slammed them into the Mainframe. He began working at the terminal at a fast pace, collecting files, and uploading a virus. He then thought of how this was so much like the day he hacked into the plane's database when searching for Megatron so many years ago. He shook his head and continued with his work before an alarm went off.

"Oh shit!" mumbled the Frenzy clone before he pulled his hackers out and made his getaway only to run into two Swatbots.

**"Halt! You have entered a restricted area. Please present ID or be terminated."** said one of the two. Frenzy smirked before he fired his shuriken launcher and took both out. He walked up to the two and poked one but soon came under fire by another squad and he opened fired on them with his machine guns before launching a few shuriken at them. He took off running down the corridor with Swatbots on his tail. Robotnik then appeared in his sights and the Transformer dodged Robotnik's grab before giving the doctor an atomic wedgie. The doctor squealed like a little schoolgirl and hopped around madly. Frenzy continued his run before he came outside and transformed and drove off in his mimi-ATV form.

Robotnik came out of the building in a hover chair with tons of robots following.

"That stupid machine. I'm gonna turn it into scrap once I get my hands on it!" snarled the doctor as he chased after Frenzy.

* * *

Station Square; 45 Minutes Later

Klaxon was walking through town and then stopped when a mini-ATV transformed and ran towards him.

"Frenzy?"

"No time boss! Robotnik after me! Vital Information! Got to hide!" said Frenzy before he ran into a trash can and hid. Suddenly Robotnik appears in a mech and looks around wildly and then spots Klaxon.

"You! Tell me where a blue armored robot ran off to and I _might_ spare your life." said the doctor.

"What robot?" said Klaxon childishly and shrugging his shoulders. Robotnik growls and lifts a metal fist at Klaxon who then holds a hand out in a "halt" gesture which for some reason Robotnik does.

"Sorry beach ball, I can't play. If I do my heart will explode on account of...a life or death situation yesterday."

"Well then, _that _makes it so much easier!" yelled the doctor swinging the fist and slamming Klaxon to the side, right into a generator. Upon his back spikes puncturing the generator, he gets electrocuted and Tails and Amy arrive the moment the generator explodes. When the smoke clears, Klaxon looks like his body is made out of pure electricity.

"[D] Well, this is new. Guess I'm in Overload state." said Overload-Klaxon as he examined his new form and then sent a beam of heavily concentrated electricity at a squad of Swatbots that exploded upon contact.

"[D] Sweet. Okay Robotnik, time to dance." said Overload-Klaxon as he created a Lightning Orb in his hands.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

"[D] Yo, Robotnik! I bet I could beat you with one arm behind my back." said Overload-Klaxon before he threw the Lightning Orb at Robotnik.

*EXPLOSION!*

"Curse you!..." screamed Robotnik as he was blasted back to his city.

Overload-Klaxon turned around to see Tails and Amy gaping.

"Hey Tails. High Five." said Overload-Klaxon and Tails high-fives only to...

_BBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!_

*POOF*

...Tails gets turned into a fuzzball.

"Oops! I forgot. I'm made out of lightning now. [Nervous chuckle] Sorry." said Klaxon before he arced away.

"Awww." says Amy looking at Tails who now looks cute and cuddly due to his fur being puffed up. Tails rolls his eyes in annoyance before Amy hugs him and he calms down a little and also blushes a lot.

* * *

Next Day

Tails got up and had breakfast before he noticed one thing, or multiple things, missing. He then saw a note attached to the renewed TV, he grabbed it and read it.

_"Dear Tails,_

_Today I'm going to train you. The reason, something bad is coming and I want you to be prepared. Head into the nearby forest, your first instructors will arrive soon after you do. Be warned however, fight them as if your life depended on it. And if I know them, it might be on the line. Well, good luck!_

_Sincerely, Klaxon._

_P.S. Flip the page over"_

Tails turns the paper over to get a pie to the face, blueberry to exact. He washes the pie out of his fur and heads into the forest and waits and waits...and waits. He waits roughly 3 hours and then...something heavy whistling through the air...heading for his head. He ducks as a massive sword flies overhead and embeds itself into a tree and a tall, noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, small eyebrows, and brown eyes with bandages covering the lower half of his face up to the bridge of his nose landed on the sword.

"Hmm, so you're the one Klaxon told me to train. You seem more like a scrawny fox to me, but who am I to judge? My name is Zabuza Momochi. I'm also known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist, you'll find out why soon enough. Klaxon was kind of vague with what he told me to train you in but I'll see what I have to deal with. Now then, let's begin." said Zabuza as he made hand signs, "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Slowly a heavy mist filled the area and Tails could only see two feet in front of himself even with his enhanced senses, he looked around cautiously.

"You're no fun kid. I like it better when people panic when they're caught in this jutsu. It makes it more lively." said Zabuza from almost every direction. Suddenly Zabuza appeared behind Tails spinning his sword above his head and slammed it into Tails sending him flying into a tree and Zabuza disappeared into the mist again.

"See? No fun."

Tails got up and spit out a wad of blood and got into a defensive stance, using his ears to pick up movement.

"Clever. But not good enough!" said Zabuza and Tails found himself surrounded by five Zabuza clones. Tails reacted quickly by cutting each of their throats only to have them turn into water. Tails looked around and then his ears picked something up and he barely dodged a small needle that grazed his nose a tiny bit and he jumped back as the mist dispersed. Tails then saw a kid that was wearing a mask and wielding senbon needles.

"I'm sorry Zabuza, I missed." said the kid looking at Zabuza.

"Probably best you did Haku, if he hadn't dodged it, he would of lost an eye." said Zabuza shouldering his weapon.

"Hey! Mister Zabuza! Why'd you leave me in the middle of nowhere?" asked a newcomer wearing the black cloak with red clouds and an orange mask in a swirl pattern.

"Great. Mr. Annoying's back." mumbled Zabuza face-palming.

"Who are you?" said Tails looking at the newcomer.

"My name's Tobi, I just joined up. Klaxon-sempai told me to teach you. I'm very powerful." said Tobi puffing out his chest.

"More like a major pain in the a$$. Okay Tobi, you can have at him." said Zabuza as he and Haku left the area.

"YAY! Come on Tails, let's play!" said Tobi pulling out a bowling bomb from his cloak and chucking it at Tails who dodged it. It exploded upon contact with the tree behind Tails. Tails looked around for Tobi but couldn't find him and then he felt tapping on his shoulder and he turned around to see Tobi.

"Hello. TOBI KICK!"

Tobi kicked Tails in the jaw sending him reeling and then Tails charged and began clawing at Tobi only have his claws get stuck in a tree.

"You need to be more careful Tails. You could poke your eye out with those. Hehehehehe! EEEK!"

Tobi got tail-punched and sent flying into a tree. He got up and barely dodged Tails' punches and delivered his own punch to Tails gut.

"You're no fun Tails. Oh well." said Tobi walking away and was then tackled and thrown into a rock.

"Owwww! That was harsh! You're getting serious, guess I have to too. NOT! RUN AWAY!" said Tobi running off through the tree-tops. Tails took after the masked ninja and soon arrived at a clearing where Tobi was filing his nails.

"Hey-hey! You found me! My turn!" said Tobi before he burrowed into the ground. Tails was then sent flying from a kick delivered by Klaxon.

"I never get tired of Tobi. He's too fun. Now then...*cracks neck*...I'm your opponent." said Klaxon with a smirk.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

Klaxon sends out a wave of Convexity by slamming his foot into the ground and Tails dodges it to stalk off into the shadows. Klaxon looks around calmly yet cautiously before turning his arm into cannon. The occasional tap to a tree alerted Klaxon of where Tails was.

'So that's his plan...' thought Klaxon smirking before he fired at a tree he was certain Tails was behind. The blast wiped out at least another five trees and Klaxon smirked before he was struck from behind with kick to the head. He stumbled forward before he righted himself and turned around.

"Impossible! How are you that fast?" said Klaxon reverting his arm to normal and bringing out his claws.

"I'm not, when I felt for sure you thought my tactic was to tap the trees to get your attention Ii just hid in another tree and threw a pebble at the tree you just blew up. Hey Zetsu." said Tails.

"Owwww**www." **said the plant man as his body was smoking from the blast.

"If you'll excuse us we're gonna take a break. **And an aspirin.****"** said Zetsu before he walked off.

"Okay, now _that__'s _clever, he'll make a good student." said Zabuza from a tree branch.

"You haven't seen anything yet." said Tails getting into a stance.

"You're right and...TOBI NOW!" said Klaxon before he disappeared in black mist at which point Tobi burst from the ground.

"It's all set!" said Tobi flashing a double thumbs up. The masked ninja then hopped away leaving Tails confused before he looked down and saw a clay bomb sticking out of the ground.

"Oh crud..." muttered Tails before he was consumed in an explosion.

"Yay! Tobi won! Tobi's a good boy." said Tobi jumping with joy.

While Tobi is gloating, Tails gets a saw and "silently" starts cutting down a tree. Tobi finally stops when he hears creaking and turns around to have a tree land on him and his head pops out the top. Tails enlist a stick for the job of a golf club and walks up to Tobi.

"Hey! No fair! You're supposed to yell 'Timber!' when cutting down a tree!" said Tobi struggling to get free.

Tails ignores him and repeatedly whacks Tobi on the head with the "golf club" until he hears something loud heading towards him and avoids a Plasma Bolt which...

"EEEEEEEEKKK!"

...nearly hits Tobi but he phases out of the tree and blows the tree up instead sending splinters everywhere. Tobi jumps onto a tree branch upside down and makes hand-signs.

"Hidden Jutsu! Frilled-neck Lizard!" yells Tobi as his cloak falls down behind his head. Tails looks at him confused for several seconds, "[Nervous chuckle] That's all there is to this jutsu. But it makes a great distraction! Bye-bye!"

Tobi runs off through the trees leaving Tails confused until he's grabbed by his feet and thrown into a few trees. Tails then barely dodged a kick meant for his head and side-rolled to avoid an axe-kick.

"Tails, you're holding back." stated Klaxon crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"H-how can you tell?" asked Tails shocked.

"Your actions speak volumes. I'm not gonna go beserk but I want an actual fight. Hit me with everything you got."

Plasma Casters then emerge from Klaxon's shoulders and Tails barely dodges the bolts fired at him.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" snapped Tails and Klaxon chuckled.

"If I was you'd already be dead on the ground and your skull a new trophy." said Klaxon clenching his fist and sounding incredibly dark that freaked Tails out, "But I'm not like that." finished Klaxon his voice friendly, serious, and a bit insane. Tails then had to dodge a smart disc that embedded itself in the tree behind him. He didn't dodge the disc fired from the first that grazed his side, slicing off fur and only fur.

"Heh. Oops." said Klaxon shrugging before he made hand-signs, "Chidori!"

The sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air and Tails barely dodged the lightning based attack that took out the tree behind him. Tails then dodged a tail swing and took to the skies with his namesake.

"That the best you got? I'm not even tryi-oh dear." said Tails before he realized his mistake.

"Not trying? (eye twitches) NOT TRYING?!" yelled Klaxon.

"Uh oh, I have a bad feeling..." said Tobi appearing next to Tails. Klaxon turns into his Hybrid Form.

*Wolf-Dragon Howl/Roar*

"Come on Tails! Let's see what you're able to do!" said Klaxon with a wolf grin on his face.

"Last time you went in this form you couldn't control." said Tails.

"I learn quickly. Hybrid Bullet!" yelled Klaxon before a massive orb formed around Klaxon's tail blade and then fired itself at Tails who barely dodged and the resulting explosion destroyed 50 trees in a straight line, Zetsu emerged from a ruined tree.

"That's the second time today! **One more time and we quit!"** said Zetsu before he disappeared into the ground. Klaxon shrugged before he charged Tails but missed and went through a tree instead but cam charging back before unleashing a green fireball at the vulpine who easily dodged it.

"Come on Tails! This is no fun!" said Klaxon before he launched a Convexity Ball at Tails that narrowly missed the vulpine. Klaxon then slams his hands/paws into the ground and golden Rahkshi emerge and advance towards Tails who fights back but gets overwhelmed.

"What a disappointment." complained Klaxon, "Oh well. I win!"

"Not yet!" yelled Tails throwing off the Rahkshi one at a time before he ripped the last one in half.

"OH! AH-HA! DON'T rip them apart like that!" said Klaxon clutching his stomach. He then noticed Tails was in his Feral Form, due to the yellow eyes and he got up and cracked his knuckles. Both charge and get locked in strength battle which Tails loses and winds up having an arm dislocated which he snaps back into place sending shivers down Haku's and Tobi's spine.

"Eh, I've seen worse." said Zabuza.

"I've dislocated a wing and had it put back in place." muttered Klaxon before he slammed his hand/paw into the ground that created a shockwave of earth that Tails had to dodge only to get grabbed, locked into a position where he couldn't move, and slammed headfirst into ground while spinning. Tails gets up unsteadily and looks around for Klaxon only to get a punch to jaw, gut, and shin at the same time, he then feels pressure points on his arms get hit and they go limp and numb.

"Hybrid Bullet!"

Tails barely dodged the orb as it exploded and destroyed another 50 trees in a row and Zetsu was standing in the wake of destruction.

"Okay, we're down for today. Goodbye." said Zetsu before he submerged himself into the ground. During this distraction, Tails grabs one of Klaxon's arms in his jaws and rips it off only to have it regrow and Tails spits it to the side before he gets a solid spin-kick to the jaw that sends him flying into a tree. He tries to get up when he hears a voice in his head.

'Hmm, so this is the host, how interesting, if a little tight.' said the voice. Tails clutches his head as the voice whispers but it sounds more like hissing, unaware of the figure behind him.

"Get away from him you snake!" yelled Klaxon before he unleashed a green fireball at the pale man who barely dodged it. Klaxon appeared in front of the pale skinned man and grabbed him before he threw him through some trees and fired a Convexity Beam from his cannon arm and smirked before he reverted it back to normal went on all fours due to his Hybrid Form.

"That wasn't one of my clones...how'd Orochimaru get here?" muttered Klaxon to himself as he walked over to Tails who is clutching his head.

"No...get out." said Tails quietly.

"Tails? You okay?"

"Get away!"

Klaxon disappears in black mist, Tobi makes a run for it, Zabuza and Haku flicker away. Tails whips his head up and screams in pain. Klaxon reappears a few miles away and watches the forest area get destroyed. Klaxon narrows his eyes before turning his left eye cybernetic and scans the area Tails is in.

**'Finally talking to me again, hmm? Scan complete. Readings show increase of Dark Engeries, most originating from Tails. Caution is advised but you seem to throw caution to the wind.' **

Klaxon sighed as he returned his eye to normal. Same old Negative. He guessed he'd have to check Tails' mind later, right now he needed a break. He returned to normal and entered the town and got a root beer and was reclining on a bench when a teen walks up to him. The teen wore a very convincing dragon costume. The teen had black scales that didn't reflect any light and white bone skull mask was on his face (like Cubone from Pokémon), his claws looked as though they were made of steel, his underbelly was white, and he laced an "actual" tail blade but instead space distorted around the tip in the form of a curved scimitar. The teen leaned on the nearby lamp-post looking at him.

"What do you want kid?" said Klaxon, "And enough with dragon costume."

"It's no costume and you should know me Klaxon." said the teen looking at him.

"Sorry, don't recognize you, although your scent is somewhat familiar..."

"That's because I'm the son of Alex."

Klaxon spit out the root beer he had in his mouth and then choked on his own air and coughed before he could breath again.

"WHAT?!" said Klaxon shocked.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Alex and his son, belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

Tails was stumbling through the forest trying get the evil sounding voice out of his head with no luck.

'You? The one who contains me is...you? You hear me. You feel me, don't you? Writhing inside you. You think that pathetic gene inside you is power? I can show you the true meaning of power.' said the voice which we now identify as "Dark".

Tails grunts and tries to force the voice back with sheer willpower. But the voice doesn't relent.

'You seek to resist? Interesting. Yours is a fascinating species, so much detail in your short lives. How fascinating, how...intolerable.'

Tails suddenly gasped as pain shot through his head. Again he tried to force the voice back and the pain receded.

'So you _do_ have power. I chose correctly. You are a perfect host for my plan. Resist all you want, I will soon crack open your soul and tear you apart from within. This is my promise.'

Tails then heard footsteps behind him and he turned around.

"Who's there?" said Tails getting into a defensive stance. From the trees came three figures, all three looked like heavy druggies and their fingers seemed to be replaced with hyper-alloy claws.

"Kill us if you can." said One brandishing his claws.

"Death comes for you." said Three.

"Dead Men tell no tales." said Two.

Tails took a step back at the sight of the three and they charged him. He had a hard time dodging their claws as they swung at him and he delivered his own attacks yet they weren't doing much. Suddenly one of his tail blades ran through One and the Dead Men Triad(1) member turned into white goo and then Tails recognized the goo.

'A Zetsu clone? What's going on?!' thought Tails.

"He killed One. He must die." said Three.

"Yes, kill him." said Two.

Within seconds, both Two and Three were dead and Tails was panting heavily.

'Okay, Klaxon has got some explaining to do!' thought Tails before he walked back to his house to see Klaxon talking with some teen and when Klaxon noticed him he motioned the teen to leave which he did. Klaxon was no fool despite his insanity and could tell that Tails was not happy.

"Alright Tails, what's on your mind?" said Klaxon leaning against the wall with a small smirk.

"Why'd you try to kill me?" asked Tails.

"I wasn't, that was training. Since you survived fighting the Triad that's something. Normally they'd of cut up the trainee to near death." said Klaxon.

"You're insane!" snapped Tails.

"Thank you." said Klaxon smirking and then noticed Tails was fuming, "Look into my eye."

Tails looked into the spinning eye and calmed down.

"I believe you need some rest, my training can be...harsh. Kind of how my father trained me..." said Klaxon, "Well goodnight!"

Tails watched as his friend curled up on the couch and fell asleep. He shook his head before he too went to sleep.

* * *

Tails' Nightmare

Tails saw Dark standing over the dead bodies of his friends. Dark was a black fox with a single, jagged tail blade on each tail, his eye glowed white with no iris or pupil, and he had retractable claws (like Wolverine), but they were made from some sort of metal that belonged to no element. There were rivers of blood and some of his friends were impaled on spikes, some with the points coming out of their mouths. Tails attacks Dark only to find him gone. Tails begins to hear voices cry: "Murderer! Murderer!"

The dead bodies rise up and pull themselves off the spikes (those that are impaled) and surround Tails. He covers his eyes with arm to find it covered in blood...his _friends'_ blood.

Distant Echo: "Tails! Tails! WAKE UP!"

* * *

*SLAP!*

Klaxon slaps Tails and the vulpine shoots awake, his eyes wide and then he looks at Klaxon not with anger but with fear.

"Klaxon, help. Check my mind. Do something." said Tails in a panic state.

"Okay." said Klaxon grabbing Tails by the head.

* * *

Tails' Mindscape

Klaxon looked around before he froze and slowly turned around to face Dark.

"What have we here? An intruder? A friend, perhaps...a foe? Ah...yes, you are Klaxon the madman. I sense an evil inside you Klaxon, perhaps one day you will fight me, but not now, not yet. Begone." said Dark.

* * *

Real World

Klaxon sweats and gasps before he's thrown back into a wall by an invisible force and a piece of the ceiling hits his head causing stars and birds to fly around his head before he shakes his head clear.

"Wow! Not even Combu had darkness that bad! I need to go do research! Walk into town but DON'T get into fights okay?" said Klaxon and Tails nods then Klaxon disappears in black mist.

* * *

Robotnik's City; Lab

Robotnik is trying to absorb stars with his latest invention; The "Who-Gives-A-Care-Inator" (1). A fox with deep blue fur with silver stomach fur, her tail has a black tip and green (with a blue tint) eyes and a tuft of fur that covers her left eye appears in the containment unit and warps out of it in a flash.

"(Hmm, he is near.)" said the fox looking around and then spotted Robotnik.

"Hmm, not what I was expecting." mumbled the doctor.

"(You, flesh-being. Have you seen another Star Entity?)"

"What?"

"(He doesn't understand me, I must learn this new language.)"

"I am Dr. Robotnik."

"I...I...am...Dr. Buttnik."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Are you mocking me? (I hope this is a greeting, he does seem angry.)"

"THAT'S IT!"

Soul glances at the missiles fired at her and atomizes them with one look and begins walking away.

"(Useless...I need to find a way to speak to these beings)"

* * *

Station Square; 50 Minutes Later

Soul is walking around when she sees Tails sitting on a bench.

"(Interesting, he looks like me." said Soul.

"Yeah, it's a bit weird, huh?" said Tails looking at her.

"(You can understand me?)"

"(You're speaking perfectly normal.)"

Tails takes her back to his place while teaching her how to speak English.

* * *

Mystic Ruins; 45 Minutes Later

"Okay my friend who lives with me can come off as weird but he's quite...decent once you get to know him." said Tails as he and Soul approached the door to his house.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Soul confused.

"Listen."

Soul puts her head against the door and listens.

"Klaxon has the house to himself...hmm, Tails would be mad if I wrecked the place and Klaxon doesn't want to get in trouble...I know! Fix the power system!" came a voice from inside followed by...

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!_

Klaxon blasted through the roof and landed behind the two headfirst but he recovered quickly.

"Okay, next time no touch red wires! Wait, am I color blind? Nah...Oh Hi Tails and...what's your name?" said Klaxon tilting his head to side.

"Soul."

"Hmm, pretty name. Reminds me of what the system my father's homeworld was called before he left. Bye!" said Klaxon running back inside.

"You're right Tails...he is weird."

"Yeah but you get used to him." said Tails chuckling, "Can you help me with something Soul?"

"What?"

"Help me get Dark out of my head."

* * *

30 Minutes Later; Tails' Mindscape

The two arrive at an "elephant graveyard" and see Blood watching with an amused expression on his face and Tails walks up to him.

"Where's Dark?" asked Tails and Blood points down and Tails looks and nearly loses his composure.

"Little evil fox goes hippity hop all the way to the birdie boiler." said Klaxon forcing Dark into a geyser.

"Oh no, not the birdie boiler! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Dark before he was blasted into the "sky" on fire. Klaxon and Blood fell back laughing.

"Hey!" said Tails and Klaxon looked at him.

"Oops! I guess it's the foxy boiler now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Klaxon and the three foxes pale but Blood keeps laughing.

Dark then reappeared considerably enraged and glaring daggers at Klaxon and if looks could kill, Klaxon would be dead a million times over.

"You're gonna pay for that!" growled Dark bringing out his claws.

"Time out! [Whistles]" said Klaxon and then he got out a stopwatch.

Suddenly tentacles shot from the ground sending debris everywhere and a rather muscular man with shades appeared.

"Eight Tails is in the house! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said the man.

Tails, Blood, and Soul sweat-drop before they get into fighting stances.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Blood, Dark, and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

Killer B brings out two of his swords and charges Dark but suddenly stops, pulls out a book, starts mumbling and writing in the book causing everybody to glare at Klaxon.

"What? He's helpful...at times." said Klaxon shrugging and trying to look innocent.

"(Dark quit using Tails, you can create your own body. I did.)" said Soul trying to reason with Dark.

"(Why should I? Besides I like this host.)" said Dark. Tails charges Dark and attacks in a frenzy.

"Get out! Get out! Get out of my d** head! Get OUT!" snarled Tails as Soul fired beams of light at Dark. Blood joins in by firing his kinetic blasts at him also (but in the back). Darks unleashes a wave of black energy and the only one standing is Soul.

"(It shall take more than that to hurt me Dark.)" said Soul firing a light beam at Dark's head yet missed.

"(Do not forget who created you my daughter. I've seen things you cannot comprehend!)" said Dark firing a black beam at her yet also misses.

"(You're his daughter?)" said Tails looking at her and her response is a nervous smile and shrug. While the two fight Dark, Blood tries to awaken Klaxon yet nothing works until he gets an idea, a sick mean twisted idea. He slams Klaxon's head into a "Hybrie Boiler" and Klaxon shoots awake screaming in pain but his face is unharmed and he glares at Blood for a second.

"~I'm in the fight, don't ya' whine, I'm gonna skin me a fox~" rapped B as he drew all seven blades and charged Dark. B is sent flying back and hits a wall as Klaxon gets up.

"You think you know darkness Dark? You haven't seen anything! My father represented darkness, now...(*skin starts dissolving*)...I do too." said Klaxon as he whipped his head back and roared as shadows wrapped around him, black lightning struck him, and Convexity began flowing from him. When the dark elemental storm clears, it appears as though Klaxon is made from all three dark elements. He has spikes jutting from his back that arc black lightning and he has three tails, each with a dark liquid metal tail blade.

"[D] Prepare to suffer!" yelled Dark Elemental Klaxon.

"I'm older than your father, I was old when the universe was young. I am unto a god! A mere speck like you can't destroy me! I do not fear you!" said Dark.

Blood sniffs the air, "You sure, I can smell a ripe whiff from your direction." Blood pinches his nose and groans. Before Dark can react, he's grabbed by Dark Elemental Klaxon.

"[D] Time for the foxy boiler!" said Klaxon as he slammed Dark into a geyser.

"Not again! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Dark before he blasted off into the "sky" on fire again and Klaxon fell back laughing. Dark comes back, raging mad.

"I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART-GAH!"

"Lariat!" yelled B as he cloth-lined Dark in his Version 2 form sending Dark flying into a wall.

"~Next time keep an eye on your surroundings fool, ya fool!~"

"[D] B, do it." said Klaxon as he charged up a three Hybrid Bullets on his tails.

"~Time for me to shine...(*goes full Eight Tails*)...cause I was born a glorious Long Horn! WHHHEEEEEEEE!~"

Killer B charged up a Chakra Bullet and both of them fired their attacks at once and the explosion engulfed Dark. When the dust cleared, he was still standing but panting lightly.

"That the best you got?" said Dark.

Blood grabs Tails and he gets absorbed into Tails, he falls to his knees at the sudden increase in energy but gets back up and charges Dark. Soul becomes Light Soul, her fur glows a pure magnesium white with her eyes being completely black and she draws two curved blades made of light and attacks Dark. Dark Elemental fires a blast of black lightning and Convexity at Dark and Killer B fires another Chakra Bullet at him.

Every attack hits Dark dead on, severely wounding him. He backs away and cringes in pain as Light Soul walks forward causing the darkness to recede. The mindscape slowly turns from an elephant graveyard (much to Klaxon's disappointment) into a shallow lake (Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Heavenly Garden like). Dark is soon stuck in the now darkness free zone and is grabbed by Dark Elemental Klaxon and slammed into another geyser.

"I hate you." muttered Dark before he was blasted into the "sky".

"If it takes a thousand years I will have revenge on your flesh!" yelled Dark before Light Soul sent a massive wave of power at Dark blasting him from the mindscape.

"Out of sight, out of mind." joked Killer B to receive no laughs except a snicker from Dark Elemental Klaxon.

"See ya later B." said Klaxon putting his fist out.

"Right on man! Don't do anything stupid fool, ya fool!" said B fist bumping Klaxon before he disappeared from the mindscape.

"Well, see you outside Tails." said Klaxon returning to normal and waving goodbye before he left.

* * *

Real World

Tails slumped forward as he was caught by Soul and brought inside and put on the couch as Klaxon (in his "Tobi" disguise) came out and turned into his true age.

"Too much mental trauma. He should be fine in a few days, he just needs rest." said Klaxon looking at his friend before he leaned against a wall and began working on his metal arm. Suddenly an alarm went off and Klaxon shut it off.

"Chaos Emerald. I'll get it, you just stay here. Bye!" said Klaxon before he ran through the wall making a cookie-cutter shape of himself, "I'll fix that later!"

Soul couldn't help but laugh at what he did but then she turned her attention back to Tails and watched over him to make sure nothing happened.

* * *

Chaos Emerald's Location

Klaxon arrived at his destination and his eyes bulged as his jaw hit the ground. He began running as missiles were fired at him.

"Too slow idiot! I have this Emerald now and there's nothing you can do about it!" gloated Robotnik as he flew off in his mech while Klaxon tried to avoid the missiles but...

*EXPLOSION*

"I'm blasting off again!..." screamed Klaxon as he disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	23. Tranquilizing the Madman

Chapter 23

* * *

Klaxon awoke inside a cell that was made of pure metal and sighed before bright lights went up and then he felt a little pin-prick in his chest and saw a tranquilizer dart.

"Oh how painful. I'm sure I will die from this. HEHEHEHE! NOT!" said Klaxon with sarcasm in his voice and an insane grin on his face. He felt another prick.

"Oh I'm sooo scared. NOT!"

Another prick.

"That tickles."

Another

"You might as well give up."

Another

"Are you done yet?"

And another

"Seriously, give up."

And another...

"The first couple times it was funny but now...okay it still is. HAHAHAHAHA!"

...and another...

"You know this is getting boring now. Can I leave? I hear the weather is wonderful during this time of day."

...and another...

"Is this gonna be much longer?"

...and another...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP THAT TICKLES

...and ano-you know what? Skip this! This chapter's done!

* * *

END CHAPTER


	24. Chapter 24

Blood, Soul, and Dark belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 24

"Come on Buttnik, you think some measly steel bars will hold me?" said Klaxon as he grabbed the bars that contained him inside a cell and...

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT!_

...he was sent flying back into the wall behind him.

"Shocking." said Klaxon before he got out and pulled out a jackhammer and tried to drill his way out but with no success. Robotnik, in his command room, was watching all the various tactics his prisoner was trying to use and it was driving him mad, er madder. He got up and went to the broadcast room.

* * *

Mystic Ruins

Tails was watching TV, wondering why it was taking Klaxon so long to get one lousy Chaos Emerald when the TV switched to Robotnik's face.

"Greetings Tails, I have your friend here as a hostage. If you don't try to rescue him, well...boys?" said Robotnik and moved aside to show Klaxon strapped to a metal table and a gold and silver robot standing over him. (For lack of a better description, imagine this like what happens to Murdock in the A-Team movie). The two put two metal bolts next to his head and activate the charge.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is fun!" laughed Klaxon.

"Turn up the voltage!" yelled Robotnik.

"Yes doctor." said the two robots as they increased the voltage until...the power went out.

"Uh, I think I felt something that time. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Klaxon despite the darkness.

"[Groans] You only have one hour Tails, hurry...before I find a way to torture this idiot." said Robotnik, he muttered the last part before the screen returned to its regular program. Tails anger boiled over so much, he didn't realize he crushed the TV remote in his hand. He got up and left and prepared to go deal with Robotnik, he slammed the door in the process.

* * *

Robotnik's City; 1 Hour Later

Tails was walking towards the large heavily polluted industrial city that was Robotropilis, Robotnik's City. He was surprised when he saw craters still smoking like a battle had recently taken place.

"FORE!"

Tails jumped out of the way as a robot crashed into the spot he was previously standing and a certain mech walked up.

*Switch/Rust*

"Looks like you got a bogie! Or, make that a near foxie! HAHAHAHA!"

*Switch/Carnage*

"Enough with the petty golf game! We have some robots to trash!"

*Switch/Rust*

"Oh yeah! HAHAHA! Battlestation's probably ahead by now! HAHAHA!"

*Switch/Carnage*

"Let's get going you idiot!"

Warmonger charged back into the battlefield and Tails was shocked. He saw Battlestation and Warmonger attack the larger robots while Drifter tore apart the smaller ones. He then caught a glimpse of dark blue pelt and then saw a clawed hand stretch out and grab a Swatbot's head and crush it.

"Yo Tails! What are you doing here?" said Sonic as he pile-drove a Swatbot, still in his Werehog form.

"Probably the same as you four, rescuing Klaxon." said Tails as his claws took of a Swatbot's head.

*Switch/Rust*

"HAHAHA! Good thing I intercepted that transmission! HAHAHA!"

*Switch/Carnage*

"Shut it Rust!"

*Switch/Rust*

"Jealous? HAHAHA!"

Sonic and Tails look at the mech with three personalities who is currently "Rust" yet the mech ignores them as he trashes more robots. The two then begin trashing mechs when suddenly deep chills run down their spines and the sky seems to get darker.

"W-what's going on?" said Sonic confused by the sudden change.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled Battlestation as he ducked behind a reactor.

The two Mobians then duck behind a barricade and the reinforced Titanium door in front of them is blown open and off its hinges. Two Swatbots run up to the door and open fire but no sounds of a falling body are heard. Suddenly the shadows beneath the bots come to life and drag them down into a dark abyss and a figured writhed in shadows with completely white eyes that had a blue tint to them emerges from the shadows.

"[D]That was too easy." said the figure his voice distorted.

The figure then sees the five and leans against the wall.

"[D]Why do I have to do all the work while you all sit back and relax?" said figure crossing his arms.

"Who the heck are you?" growled Tails.

"[D]Really? You can't recognize me? Guess I should of told you about my Dark Forms, but who's complaining?" said the figure shrugging his arms before he stepped forward and dodged a punch from Sonic.

"[D] Tails, call off your attack mutt."

"First tell me who you are and then I'll call Sonic off...and he isn't a pet!"

"[D] Okay, okay! Sheesh, what a slave driver. I'm Klaxon in one of my Dark Forms and yes I have complete and utter control over every single one."

"How come you're not talking insanely?"

"[D]Whenever I go into any of my different forms I lose the insanity except for a certain form but you'll probably meet that one later. Anyway, I collected 3 of Buttnik's Chaos Emeralds..."

"What happened to Robotnik?"

"He's shall we say...tied up at the moment."

* * *

Closet

Robotnik is struggling to get free of the phone cords his tied up in as they endlessly ring.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" said Tails raising an eyebrow.

"[D] Yeah, I'm fine Tails. I've had control of this form since I was six, I don't plan to lose control anytime soon." said Klaxon crossing his arms.

"Boy is he arrogant." muttered Sonic.

"[D] You're one to talk blue-boy!" snapped Dark Klaxon glaring at Sonic.

"Yep, he's arrogant." said Tails.

"[D] No, I'm not!" said Dark Klaxon.

"And make that stubborn! HAHAHA!" said Rust.

"[D] Rust, butt out!"

"Make me!"

"[D] I could kick your butt from here to Cybertron!"

"Prove it smart guy!"

Dark Klaxon lunges at Rust and after a fairly short fight, Klaxon is on the ground seeing stars.

*Switch/Warmonger*

"He seemed a little weaker than usual...Oh well! Come on, let's get out of here before more bots show up." said Warmonger picking up the unconscious Dark Klaxon and transforming and driving off, followed by Battlestation, Drifter, Sonic, and Tails.


	25. Zombie Attack, 1

Author's Notes:

* * *

Chapter 25: Dark Klaxon Mayhem and Zombie Attack, 1

Tails and Soul were working on the Tornado, with Tails working some electronics and Soul bringing in paint for the jet. Now normally Klaxon would help but due to him being in his Dark Form and being more...mischievous (and arrogant)...he decided to cause a little trouble for the two. His shadow came to life and slowly edged its way towards Soul and stuck its "foot" out and tripped her causing her to spill the paint all over her, while he moved over in a blink of an eye and threw a switch causing Tails to get electrocuted. After the chaos went away, both glared at him as he filed his nails/claws.

"[D] What?" said Dark Klaxon looking at the two confused.

"Your shadow is laughing at us." growled Tails crossing his arms and tapping his foot while glaring at Dark Klaxon. Klaxon turned around to see his shadow laughing at them. He grabbed it by the throat and pulled it in close.

"You idiot! You blew our cover!" growled the shadow writhed Wolf/Dragon Hybrid as he choked his shadow, he then dragged the still laughing, yet choking, shadow out of the hangar.

"Is his personality different?" asked Soul following the Hybrid the best she could.

"Yes. He does get personality changes with each of his forms." came the voice of Zetsu from behind her causing her to jump and slip on spilt paint.

"Sorry! **That was funny.** No it wasn't! **Yes, it was.** Shut up!" said Zetsu as he walked off. The two then heard Klaxon yelling and the sounds of fighting and both winced when the sound of a piano falling and hitting something reached their ears followed by a pained scream.

"Guess he learned something the hard way." muttered Tails.

"[D] I HEARD THAT YOU TWO-TAILED FREAK!" came Dark Klaxon's voice, "Sorry! Didn't mean that pal!" came Klaxon's regular voice. Tails sighed before he helped Soul up from the paint puddles.

"Looks like we need to get cleaned up, you more than me." said Tails.

"What do you mean?" said Soul.

"Well, um, I'll explain in a minute."

* * *

Station Square; 1 Hour Later

Klaxon was lounging on a tree branch when he noticed something; it was quiet, too quiet. He knew that cities were supposed to have loud noises going on but now...it was dead quiet. He jumped down from the branch and pulled out a mace. He cautiously looked around him and saw nothing.

"This quietness feels like how it felt before the Necromorph incident back home." muttered Klaxon to himself as he prepared for an attack. Suddenly something jumped him from behind and he heard it growling and he got it off him easily and then he noticed what it was before he bashed its head in.

"Great, Zombies." said Klaxon before he took to the air and landed on top of a Gas Station, he then activated the comm-link he had.

* * *

Mystic Ruins

Tails dried his fur on his head after rinsing the soot out from Klaxon electrocuting him indirectly when his comm-link went off. He picked it off the counter and activated it.

"Hello?" said Tails sitting on the couch.

"Hi Tails. Uh, listen, we have a _small_ problem here in town." came the voice of Klaxon sounding nervous.

"What?"

"ZOMBIES ARE EVERYWHERE!"

Tails felt like his ears just exploded after Klaxon yelled and it wasn't for a good five minutes before he continued the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm stuck on top of a gas station with Zombies crowding the place. So get your two-tailed a$$ down here...NOW!"

Tails flinched again after the last part and deactivated the communicator and clutched his ears for a second before the sound of helicopter blades reached his ears. He and Soul (after she had dried herself off and gotten dressed) went outside to see a black helicopter hovering a few feet off the ground and the doors open.

"Get in. Both of you." said Moustache Man waving them in. Both got in and sat down.

"Name's Blackout and we're going to help Klaxon." said the pilot as he flickered for a second.

"Wait. You're like the War brothers and Drifter?" said Tails.

"Yep. Former Decepticon turned Autobot, or Autocon. Fought with War brothers in a war or two, saw one get killed...heck, even I'm dead." said the pilot before he let out a chuckle freaking both out.

"Wait. You're DEAD?!"

"Yep, brought back to life and, no, I'm not a zombie. I'm alive, so is Warmonger."

"He died too?"

"Yep. Don't bring it up though, we don't like talking about. Drop Zone approaching, grab a chute and get ready."

"What? We're jumping?!"

"Yeah. I can't land on the gas station. Don't worry, the others are arriving you'll be fine."

Soul grabs a parachute and Tails helps her get it on and then both wait for the door to open, only...the floor opens up.

"Auf Wiedersehen!(1)" said Blackout as the two fell. The two managed to safely land on the building and saw Klaxon wielding a massive mini-gun and blowing the Zombies to pieces.

"Finally you two get here!" snapped Klaxon not even taking his eyes off the enemy, "Get shooting!"

Klaxon's tail throws Tails a SMG (SubMachine Gun) who catches it and starts shooting the Zombies. Suddenly one gets close to Klaxon but he pulls out a eight-barreled 12-guage shotgun and blows off its head. Instead of dropping the Zombie's neck sprouts a weird tentacle-like parasite that forms a claw and it starts swinging at Klaxon.

"EEEP! TAILS! SAVE ME!" screamed Klaxon jumping into Tails' arms and latching on.

"GET OFF!" snapped Tails trying to get free of Klaxon's grip. Klaxon then jumped off Tails and smashed a Zombie's head in with his foot.

"Need evac here!" said Klaxon as Blackout hovered overhead.

"GET DOWN!" came Blackout's voice and the trio followed his orders as the helicopter open fired on the zombies, wiping most of them out. He transformed and held his arm out.

"Get on!"

The trio climb up as Blackout open fires on the gas station, turning it into a raging inferno. Suddenly Klaxon freezes.

"Blackout, transform! NOW!" snapped Klaxon and the three find themselves back inside the helicopter, Tails and Soul wide-eyed by what happened. The two look out the window and Tails, who played a Deadspace game, saw Necromorphs running around.

"W-what's going on?" said Tails shocked.

"Every game, movie, or character, has their own universe. Like for example, my friend Freddy." said Klaxon and the nightmare master appears from a puff of fire and bows before he takes his seat .

"So you mean to tell me, WE HAVE NECROMORPHS TO DEAL WITH!?" yelled Tails a tick mark on his forehead and his eye twitching.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. I fought these things when I was younger...but I did have some help. Gosh, where's Alex when you need him?" said Klaxon leaning back and putting his hand/claws to his forehead.

"Blackout, containment stage one."

"Yes, sir." said Blackout before he fired a blue orb towards the city that engulfed it in a blue force-field.

"Great, that'll help any SURVIVORS!" snapped Tails.

"I know what I'm doing you snot-nosed brat!" snapped Klaxon back.

"That's no way to talk to Tails!" snapped Soul.

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MY JOB?! I'M ABOUT READY TO LEAVE THIS WORLD AND LET YOU DEAL WITH THESE THINGS YOURSELVES SO EITHER YOU TAKE MY HELP OR I LEAVE!" yelled Klaxon his eyes going a glowing blood-red for second before he jumped out of the helicopter.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry, felt like splitting the Zombie attack chapter into two chapters. Well, enjoy.

(1) German to English translation: Goodbye!


	26. Interlude

Interlude

Read Chapters 24-37 of Legend of Tyrannis: Loss. Thank you.


	27. Zombie Attack Part 2

Author's Notes: Soul, Dark, Blood, Lesh, Laya, Blank, Barren, and Keros belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Chapter 27: Zombie Attack Part 2

In the south side of Station Square, a portal opens and two figures come out; Lesh and Tyrannis. Lesh Matrix-ducks under the sword swing of Tyrannis' Susanoo and he jumps back before he notices something off.

"HOLD IT!" yells Lesh putting his hand in a "stop" gesture.

*Brakes Screech*

"Notice anything off?" asked Lesh looking around and Tyrannis' Susanoo fades away.

"Yeah. Guess we're in Sonic's world now. *Notices how tall Lesh is* Hey Lesh, something about ourselves seem off?" said Tyrannis with a smirk.

"What do you...mean?" said Lesh having to look up to see Tyrannis' face.

"How does it feel RUNT? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tyrannis was wearing grey jeans that stopped at the knees due to his feet being claws, and he had a 12-pack but no shirt due to the dragon wings and the back spikes and his tail was swaying behind him and he was roughly 8 feet tall. He also has grey-black dreadlocks, scars across his eyes and nose and down the side of his face.

Lesh has golden yellow hair and hazel eyes, his height is average and he is quite muscular.

Tyrannis notices that Lesh's neck scars are a pinkish color and his cybernetic eye looks normal. Tyrannis activates his Shattered Eye and notices that there's cogs inside the eye and deactivates his eye before he grabs Lesh by scruff of his neck.

"I like this place already because here...I'm taller than you." said Tyrannis with a smug grin.

"HA HA. Really mature Tyrannis." said Lesh crossing his arms before he tail slapped Tyrannis who growled baring his sharp teeth.

"Wait. Something's wrong. In a city or town isn't there supposed to be...people?" said Lesh looking around and noticing how eerily quiet it was.

"Yeah. Something is very wrong here." said Tyrannis putting Lesh down and looking around.

Suddenly roars are heard behind them and the two turn around to see zombies advancing towards them.

"Crud." mutters Tyrannis before he pulls out two spike-swords and Lesh has his claws turn into Ice Claws.

The two start ripping apart zombies and the two soon get overwhelmed but Tyrannis' Susanoo activates shielding them both as it cuts down the surrounding zombies. Soon Blackout flies overhead, transforms and obliterates the zombies with his Disintegrator Cannon.

"Come on. This place is not safe." said Blackout shooting at advancing zombies.

Tyrannis and Lesh follow the mech and arrive at a place that somewhat resembles a fortess. The two climb up ropes and are met by Were-Sonic.

"You two certainly know how to find trouble." said the Were-Hog grabbing a zombie and snapping its neck.

"We did not come here on purpose." said Lesh throwing an Ice Spear into a zombie's head.

"Doesn't matter. Just keep killing the zombies!" said Tails pulling out two SMGs (Sub Machine Guns) and open fires. Green fire then engulfs a large group of zombies and they slowly burn to death...re-death...whatever. Siren then blows the head off a zombie with a double-barreled 12 gauge shotgun.

"Eat that!" said Siren with a smirk behind his mask. Suddenly two eye stalks and a brain stalk along with tentacles emerge from the zombie's neck and one of the tentacles formed into a scythe-like blade.

"EEEEEP! TAILS SAVE ME!" screamed Siren jumping into Tails' arms Scooby-Doo like and clinging to the two-tailed fox.

"GET OFF!" snapped Tails prying Siren off before he blew the zombie's tentacle-d face off. Keros then appears from nowhere and looks at the undead horde.

"Zombies? Not even worth the time." said Keros and with one wave of his hand/paw, the item keeping the zombies "alive" was destroyed and they all dropped...dead (no pun intended). Keros then left and the group puts away their various weapons.

"Man I hate zombies!" said Siren.

"[Ghostly] Wuss." said Keros.

"If I see Keros I'm gonna hurt him." muttered Siren, his head low.

* * *

Laya, Blank, Blaze, and Emerald then find Tyrannis and Lesh a few weeks later. Blank rescued from Dr. Robotnik, Emerald found near the Chao Gardens, Blaze found being used as a piñata, and Laya found working in a fireworks store (bad combination).

Tails and Siren built another portal device and connected it to Spyro's world (Tyrannis' version, not Siren's) and both worlds became allies despite some...anti-dragon protestors. Emerald and Tyrannis became mates, Lesh met Amy, Tails chose Soul but Amy and Tails still remained friends.

Little did both worlds know that they were about to face a very nasty threat in the near future...

* * *

Three Years Later

* * *

END CHAPTER AND STORY

Sorry if this was short and lame but I couldn't think of anything.


End file.
